Believe me and trust me
by EmissaireStilinski
Summary: Stiles se retrouve exclut de la meute car il est le seul humain de cette meute. Stiles se sent abandonné et seul, ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que quelqu'un veille sur lui. Mais personne ne sait qu'en faisant cela, Stiles est en danger...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fic, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Tous les personnages et l'univers appartient à Jeff Davis.

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement mes deux betas d'amour Blitzz et Ninette Liberty Kitsune qui ont corrigé mes fautes. Je les adore et le remercie encore.

Bisoux et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Stiles se réveilla avec difficultés. Toute la douleur de la veille lui revint d'un seul coup. Il grimaça à chaque mouvement de son corps. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il voulait rester dans son lit, ne voir personne, juste être seul.

\- Allez, debout ! Tu vas être en retard! Dit le Sheriff.

\- Ouais...j'arrive !

Le Sheriff quitta aussitôt la chambre de son fils, le laissant de nouveau seul avec lui-même. Il se leva avec précaution, doucement pour éviter de réveiller la douleur et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en traînant. Le jeune homme ferma sa porte pour éviter que son père ne rentre.

Il se déshabilla avec lenteur et entra dans sa douche. L'eau coula enfin. Aux premières gouttes d'eau sur sa peau, Stiles sursauta tellement il avait mal. Après de longues minutes, son corps commença à se détendre. Sa douleur disparaissait petit à petit et Stiles se sentit enfin mieux. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Stiles sortit enfin de la douche, alla dans son armoire chercher des médicaments contre la douleur et de la crème. Il s'en badigeonna sur les nombreux bleus qu'il avait sur tout le corps, il s'habilla, prit ses cachets et sortit de la pièce. Il mit ses antidouleurs avec son Adderall dans son sac et alla rejoindre en bas son père en bas avec son sac sur le dos. Il grinça des dents.

\- Je suis prêt, voilà le roi qui arrive ! S'écria Stiles en descendant les escaliers.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Ton déjeuner est sur la table. Je rentre tard ce soir. Passe une bonne journée, fiston, dit le Sheriff en quittant la maison.

\- Bye, Pa….

Stiles put enfin souffler et ne plus cacher sa douleur. Comment allait-il faire toute la journée ? Allait-il tenir ? Il mangea lentement son déjeuner et partit pour le lycée.

Il mit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à arriver au lycée. Une fois sur le parking, Stiles respira un bon coup, se jurant que tout allait bien se passer. Il sortit enfin de sa jeep adorée comme si de rien n'était et rejoignit ses amis, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parvenir à son casier que son meilleur ami Scott arriva par derrière et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. Stiles dû se retenir de crier, tellement il souffrait.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien Bro… !

Ils allèrent au casier de Stiles pour que ce puisse prendre ses affaires.

\- Alors, comment s'est passée ta soirée, mon cher ?

\- Oh, génial, j'avais un rendez-vous avec Kira…

Scott continua ainsi à parler de lui et de Kira et de leur soirée. Stiles pour une fois était content que son ami l'oubli. Ils allèrent ainsi en cours. Scott sur un petit nuage tandis que Stiles était en enfer.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous donne envie.

Bisous

^w^


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

voici la suite de ma fic, j'espère que vous aimerez car pour le moment je ne sait pas.

Tous les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement mes deux bétas d'amour Blitzz et Ninette Liberty Kitsune qui ont corrigé mes fautes. Je les adore et le remercie encore.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La matinée se passa sans trop de casse pour Stiles. Il avait réussi à éviter la douleur, il avait d'abord dû respecter une ligne de sécurité avec ses amis, en étant proche mais assez éloigné d'eux pour éviter les coups. Les loups-garous ne faisaient pas attention à la force qu'ils utilisaient quand ils gesticulaient. Puis il avait décidé que pour les jours à venir, il serait plus calme, du moins il essaierait. Mais pour lui c'était vraiment dur, voir un supplice. Le jeune homme était déjà faible physiquement et maintenant il devait calmer son pauvre cerveau pour qu'il n'ait plus mal. Et oui, étant hyperactif sa tête marchait tellement rapidement qu'il ne pouvait contrôler les gestes venant de son corps. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi était-il faible ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire quelque chose ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait exploser, il le sentait. Il revint à la réalité et suivit son groupe d'amis en direction de la cantine comme si de rien n'était. Seulement Stiles ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un l'observait avec attention.

Depuis ce matin, Isaac avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Stiles. D'abord il n'avait pas la même odeur que d'habitude. Puis, il y avait son comportement, il était étrange, il était trop calme. Qu'avait-il ? Il avait essayé de lui demander mais Stiles lui avait gentiment répondu qu'il allait très bien et qu'il était juste fatigué. Mais Isaac savait qu'il mentait, il savait que Stiles ne lui disait pas tout. Le jeune homme fut blessé de voir que son ami ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance après tout ce temps mais il se disait qu'ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça après tout. Même si ils n'étaient pas proches, il avait espéré qu'ils auraient pu l'être car Isaac aimait bien discuter avec lui, c'était le seul qui lui parlait comme quelqu'un de normal sans cette pitié dans les yeux - excepté Derek.

Mais Isaac venait de remarquer que le comportement de Stiles vis-à-vis de lui avait changé depuis un certain temps. Il essaya de réfléchir au moment où cela s'était produit. Stiles n'était plus le même depuis son retour de France.

Isaac avait décidé de rentrer à Beacon Hills, lorsqu'il avait apprit l'histoire du Benefactor et que ses amis avaient failli tous mourir. Oui, c'est vrai, il venait seulement de se rendre compte que Stiles n'était plus le même avec lui. D'abord il n'arrivait plus à rester dans la même pièce que lui, et quand ils étaient ensemble, Stiles ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Il voyait de la gêne, de la honte venant de lui. Il se demandait s'il lui avait fait quelque chose ?

Ils allèrent ainsi tous à la cantine dans la bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, du poisson était au menu. Ils parlèrent de tout et rien, n'abordant aucun problème majeur. Le déjeuner se passa dans l'allégresse jusqu'à ce qu'ils évoquent l'entraînement.

\- Au fait, vous n'oubliez pas l'entraînement samedi, dit Isaac.

\- Mais non, répondit Scott.

\- Il y a intérêt sinon il y en a un qui ne va pas être content.

-Ah oui ! Pourquoi l'autre grincheux se mettrait en colère puisqu'on sera là ? Demanda Stiles.

C'est alors qu'il vit que quelque chose n'allait pas, ses amis l'évitaient du regard. Stiles comprit qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose.

\- Scott, vas-y, crache le morceau !

Scott hésita un moment et se lança.

\- L'entraînement sera dorénavant réservé seulement aux êtres surnaturels, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- En gros à tout le monde sauf à moi, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain, qui n'a pas de pouvoir. Le seul moyen pour moi d'être fort, c'est de me faire posséder par un putain de démon ! En tapant du pied sur le sol.

\- Stiles, écoute…

\- Non, dis à Derek que j'ai compris, que je ne viendrai pas … non attends je ne veux plus être impliqué dans vos histoires. Vous savez quoi, j'ai mieux, oubliez-moi, faîtes comme si je n'existais pas, rayez-moi de vos vies !

Stiles était tellement en colère, qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, plus de douleur juste de la colère, mais surtout de la tristesse. Il se leva et les laissa seuls à leur table sans même les saluer. Stiles continua son chemin et alla se réfugier sur le terrain de crosse, là il était sûr qu'aucun loup-garou ne serait là pour le voir et l'entendre. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seul, il s'écroula dans les gradins et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mais quelle vie de merde ! Se disait-il. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Pour la première fois , il en n'avait aucune idée. Son cerveau était vide, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Stiles allait de plus en plus mal. Dans son malheur, il souffrait tellement physiquement, qu'il en oubliait la douleur du cœur, il s'était senti trahi. Il était de nouveau calme et revint en cours comme si de rien de n'était. Il n'adressa aucun mot à ses prétendus amis et alla directement à sa table. Il serait digne, il n'irait pas les supplier de le reprendre. Ils ne voulaient plus de lui, alors ce serait bien fait pour eux. Après tout c'était eux qui perdaient quelque chose.

Ils avaient vu Stiles revenir en cours, ils avaient essayé de lui parler, mais celui-ci leur demandait à chaque fois de le laisser tranquille. Toute la meute avait vu les yeux rouges de l'humain quand il était entré dans la salle de cours. Ils savaient tous qu'il avait pleuré à cause d'eux. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée à s'inquiéter pour leur ami.

A la fin des cours, Stiles se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires, essayant de se faire le moins mal possible et parti sans un regard pour ses amis. Il ne voulait plus les voir pour le moment. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de digérer leur trahison. Oui, pour Stiles c'était une trahison, combien de fois les avaient-ils sauvés ? Combien de fois les avaient-ils soutenus sans leur demander quelque chose en retour ? Il continua son chemin vers la sortie. Quand il arriva à la porte le menant à la liberté, il aperçut Derek qui attendait devant le lycée. Stiles se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Sans doute un truc de loup-garou – ou plutôt d'êtres surnaturels – auquel il n'avait plus le droit de participer. Plus il tentait de réfléchir plus la colère montait en lui, tout cela était de la faute de Derek. Il était sûr que c'était son idée, c'était le seul qui ne l'aimait pas, qui le rabaissait dès qu'il pouvait en lui disant qu'il était un simple humain stupide. Stiles avait envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités, lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais il ne fit rien, il n'avait plus la force de se battre, il n'avait aucune envie. Il décida de faire comme pour les autres, l'éviter et de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Il se dirigea donc vers sa jeep, passa à côté de Derek et fit comme s'il n'y avait personne. Stiles monta dans sa voiture, il sentait qu'il allait à nouveau craquer. Il mit le contact et quitta le lycée sans un regard pour ses amis et Derek.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu.

A bientôt, pour la suite.

키스

^w^


	3. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Derek était arrivé en avance, et attendait la meute qui n'allait pas tarder. Aujourd'hui il avait promis à Isaac de venir le chercher à la fin des cours. Depuis le retour d'Isaac, Derek avait tenté de construire une nouvelle relation de confiance entre eux. Depuis qu'Isaac avait rejoint la meute de Scott, ils n'avaient plus la même relation. Derek savait que le jeune loup ne lui avait pas encore pardonné de l'avoir foutu à la porte comme un malpropre, il s'était senti abandonné. Derek faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour se faire pardonner. Isaac avait décidé de revenir chez Derek pour qu'ils puissent vivre de nouveau ensemble comme avant. L'ancien alpha se mit à sourire en se souvenant du bonheur qu'il avait ressenti.

Quand il vit alors Stiles qui sortait en premier du lycée, seul. Il s'aperçut alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'observa à travers ses lunettes de soleil pour découvrir le problème. L'odeur de Stiles lui semblait différente, elle sentait le médicament. Il n'aimait pas cette odeur surtout sur Stiles. Qu'avait-il encore fait encore une fois pour se retrouver dans cet état ? Mais ce qui le perturba le plus, c'était que Stiles semblait paralysé par quelque chose. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Stiles était planté devant le lycée sans vouloir bouger à le regarder fixement. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas le voir ? Il se concentra alors plus en détail sur son visage pour tenter d'y lire quelque chose.

Aujourd'hui, sur son visage si expressif, n'était imprimé qu'une vaste froideur sur lequel il pouvait également apercevoir de la colère. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Stiles, il ne pouvait pas dire quel était le problème. Derek commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter et commença à sortie de sa voiture pour aller voir le jeune homme . Il le vit alors ce dernier marcher vers sa voiture et s'y engouffrer sans lui adresser un seul mot. On aurait dit qu'il l'ignorait délibérément. Derek resta pétrifié devant la réaction du jeune humain. Il se concentra de nouveau sur Stiles et il entendit que son cœur battait de façon irrégulière, il battait trop vite puis il l'entendit pleurer. C'était la première fois que Derek voyait le jeune homme si triste. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que le reste de la meute arriva vers lui pour le saluer. Il reprit vite la carrure du loup solitaire sans émotion pour ne pas monter qu'il était perturbé par ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Salut ! Dit Scott puis le reste de la meute.

\- Ho !

\- Ça va ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Oui ! Petite question qu'est qui s'est passé encore avec Stiles ?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Scott.

\- Il avait l'air bizarre et le fait qu'il me snobe en plus, peut-être ! D'habitude dès qu'il me voit il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle pour que je réponde à ses questions débiles !

Tout le monde se regarda sans vouloir parler.

\- Je n'ai pas la journée !

\- Comment dire…, hésita Scott.

\- Pour faire simple, Stiles a très mal réagit quand on lui a dit de ne plus venir aux entraînements et comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, il ne l'a pas très bien prit, dit Isaac.

\- Oui mais j'y suis pour rien dans cette décision. C'est toi Scott qui a décidé cela, c'était à toi de l'assumer et d'en prendre la responsabilité. Pourquoi il m'en voudrait ?

\- Je pense que d'abord que tu n'es pas le seul à qui il en veut même si je suis sûr qu'il pense que c'est toi qui a pris la décision de l'exclure. Tu le connais, dit Isaac.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Peut-être parce que c'est ton souffre-douleur ! Dit Scott.

\- Mais c'est ...faux !

\- A oui, alors pourquoi l'envoyer au mur dès qu'il t'énerve, de s'en prendre à lui dès que tu as moment ?

Derek commençait vraiment à s'énerver contre Scott, il se foutait qu'il soit un alpha, il avait une très grande envie de le tuer là ! Sentant la situation dégénérée, Isaac dit :

\- Derek, n'oublie pas qu'on doit se dépêcher de renter !

\- Euh...ah oui, c'est vrai !

Ils se séparèrent ainsi chacun de leur côté évitant le pire. Isaac monta dans la Camaro côté passager puis Derek du côté conducteur. Il était toujours énervé à cause de Stiles et surtout par les propos de Scott. Il souffla d'exaspération.

\- Tu penses vraiment que Stiles est mon souffre-douleur ?

\- Non mais tu t'y intéresses beaucoup !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a d'autres mots pour désigner ton comportement envers Stiles, tu sais !

\- Lesquels ?

\- Affection, inquiétude, amour, etc.

\- Tu n'exagère pas un peu trop ?

\- Non et toi tu ne te voiles pas la face par hasard ? De toute façon c'est la seule solution avec Stiles pour qu'il comprenne.

\- Si tu le dis !

\- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que tu es le seul qui écoute vraiment Stiles quand il parle de ses idées farfelues et que tu es le seul qu'il écoute quand tu lui dis quelque chose ?

\- Oui, mais il faut qu'il me fasse répéter plusieurs fois pour que ça entre.

\- Oui mais toi, il t'écoute au moins ! De toute façon, tu ne devrais pas écouter les propos de Scott. Je pense qu'il a tort sur ce point, il est juste très obtus concernant Stiles.

Chacun se tut pendant plusieurs minutes réfléchissant chacun à la petite conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Isaac rompit à nouveau le silence.

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il n'y a pas que ça !

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, Stiles ! Il n'est pas seulement en colère pour l'entraînement ! Je pense juste que c'est la goutte d'eau pour lui.

\- Toi aussi, tu as vu que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

\- Oui depuis ce matin, il est très bizarre.

\- Comment ça bizarre ?

\- D'abord il se déplace comme un grand-père, il traîne la patte quand il ne se croit pas observé, puis il était très calme. Il n'a pratiquement pas parlé de la journée.

\- Il y a dû se passer quelque chose.

\- Oui en tout cas, comme toujours Scott, n'a rien vu, dit-il amèrement.

\- Et toi ? Tu as quoi ? Demanda Derek.

\- Rien de particulier, je pensais à Stiles c'est tout !

\- Tu ne dis pas tout.

\- En fait, j'ai remarqué que Stiles était différent avec moi plus qu'avec les autres. Oui, quand il est à côté de moi, il se détourne de moi, il me regarde même plus dans les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne te trompes pas ?

\- J'aimerais, d'habitude, il était un des seuls à me traiter normalement, mais depuis que je suis revenu, il y a une ligne invisible entre nous et je ne sais pas pourquoi !

Derek réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Peut-être qu'il a honte ?

\- Honte de quoi ?

\- Je pense qu'il ne sait pas encore remis du Nogitsune. Le connaissant, je suis sûr qu'il se sent responsable de la mort d'Allison et de tout le reste. Et comme tu étais en couple avec elle, je suppose qu'il a honte et peur de ce que tu peux ressentir envers lui.

\- Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'était pas responsable !

\- Je sais, mais il lui faudra du temps pour l'accepter. Et comme il garde tout pour lui, on ne peut pas l'aider !

\- Tiens, il me fait penser à un certain ancien alpha qu'on connaît.

\- Isaac !

\- C'est bon, je rigolais. Mais de toute façon ça ne va s'arranger maintenant qu'il ne veut plus nous voir ni nous parler.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

\- Rien, je leur ai dit de ne pas oublier pour samedi en lui disant que tu serais en colère. Puis Stiles a répliqué en nous disant qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème, car ils seraient là à l'heure. Scott a baissé les yeux et là Stiles lui a demandé le problème. Et Scott lui a dit que l'entraînement était désormais réservé seulement aux êtres surnaturels et Stiles l'a mal prit.

\- Comme toujours, il a été très délicat, cet idiot.

\- Oui, parfois je me demande comment Stiles fait pour le supporter ?

\- Stiles est quelqu'un de fidèle.

\- Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Puis ils se mirent à rire.

-J'irais lui parler ! Lui dire toute la vérité, annonça Derek.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille te parler. Il ne veut plus qu'on le mêle à nos histoires. On va galérer à partir de maintenant. Et surtout je crois qu'il ne s'en remettra pas quand il va découvrir que c'est Scott qui a prit la décision.

\- Peut-être mais cela lui fera peut-être un déclic et voir qu'il n'a pas que Scott comme ami. Puis je suis sûr que je réussirai à le convaincre.

\- Mais oui...avec ton nouveau pouvoir de loup.

\- Et oui, si il le faut ! Il fit briller ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin.

\- Il ne va pas aimer qu'on lui force la main.

\- Oui mais c'est pour son bien. Il ne faut pas l'abandonner. Il a toujours été là pour nous maintenant c'est à nous de le soutenir même s'il peut être énervant.

\- Oui et en plus c'est le seul qui peut supporter ta mauvaise humeur quotidienne.

Ils continuèrent le reste du trajet en silence. Chacun essayait de trouver une solution pour aider Stiles à aller mieux.

* * *

J'espère que cela va a plu?

Bisous

키스

^w^


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!**

 **J'aimerais déjà remercier les six personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Je n'ai pas encore répondu c'est normal, il faut que je trouve comment vous répondre. Mais je vous remercie qu'en même.**

 **Les personnes et l'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Stiles n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer. En 48 heures, sa vie s'était effondrée. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Celle-ci était misérable. Il en avait assez, il commençait sérieusement à penser en finir avec elle. Après tout, il ne manquerait à personne, entre ses amis qui l'abandonnaient, son père qui était de plus en plus absent… Il n'en pouvait plus, il souffrait trop. Devait-il craquer ? Non il n'était pas le genre de personne à abandonner. Il devait se battre, montrer à ses amis qu'il était fort et qu'ils avaient eu tort de le lâcher. Il allait leur faire regretter de l'avoir laisser seul, foi de Stilinski.

Stiles respira plusieurs fois profondément pour se calmer. Essayant de réfléchir sérieusement à la situation, car il n'avait fait que s'apitoyer sur son sort. Bon, ils ne voulaient plus de lui, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait abandonner, il allait leur monter de quoi il était capable surtout à Derek. Stiles était sûr que c'était lui qui l'avait exclu. Depuis que monsieur était capable de se transformer complètement en loup, il ne cachait pas le fait qu'il soit le plus fort. Il adorait se moquer de Stiles et de sa condition d'humain. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il le déteste ? Pourtant dès qu'il pouvait, il l'aidait, il avait même de nombreuses fois risqué sa vie pour sauver sa peau. Mais pas une fois, il l'avait remercié. Certes Stiles ne l'avait jamais fait pour recevoir de la gratitude mais quand même il aurait pu être un peu de reconnaissance.

Il pourrait au moins être plus gentil avec lui. Stiles se mit à rire, il se sentait misérable, non il était minable. Il ne pouvait pas rejeter toute la faute sur Derek. Il était en partie responsable de cela. Il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort pour pouvoir les aider, mais comment faire ? Si seulement il avait accepté la morsure de Peter. Aujourd'hui il n'en serait pas là, seul, triste, minable dans sa voiture et abandonné par ses amis.

Oui, ses amis, où étaient-ils ? Il comprenait la réaction de Derek, ils n'avaient jamais été en bon terme mais pour Scott ? Lydia ? Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Il avait toujours été là pour Scott, surtout lorsqu'il avait du mal à gérer ses émotions. Stiles avait toujours été là quand il se faisait jeter par Allison, là à l'écouter se plaindre, là même quand Scott l'oubliait. Il pensait qu'ils étaient proches, voire des frères. Mais c'était faux. D'accord, depuis la transformation de Scott en loup, leur relation avait changée surtout depuis le Nogitsune, Scott se sentait plus fort, plus intelligent, il commençait à prendre la grosse tête. Cela énervait beaucoup Stiles. Il prenait son rôle de d'alpha très à cœur notamment depuis qu'il avait eu son propre bêta à lui : Liam, que Scott avait pris sous son aile. Stiles comprenait très bien qu'il devait tout faire pour l'aider, mais c'était quand même douloureux de le voir s'éloigner de lui. Mais merde, c'était lui son frère. Stiles n'avait rien dit, enfermant comme toujours sa douleur au plus profond de lui, et avait continué comme si de rien n'était.

Lydia, sa gentille Lydia, non sa traîtresse de Lydia. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Il l'avait d'abord aimé à la folie jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendre compte qu'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié. Il avait tout fait pour la protéger malgré sa pauvre condition d'humain. Il avait aussi cru en elle quand elle entendait des choses. Il l'avait soutenu face à toute la meute. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, ils avaient échangé même un baiser. Certes un baiser pour le guérir de sa crise de panique, mais bon c'était quand même un baiser. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prit sa défense ?

Stiles ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui c'était passé. Il avait trop de questions sans réponse. Le garçon quitta ses pensées et arriva enfin devant chez lui. Quand il sortit de sa jeep, il vit alors un homme près d'un arbre qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Stiles se demanda vraiment ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour mériter de vivre comme ça. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée aujourd'hui. Stiles s'avança alors vers l'homme et le suivit. Il savait ce qui l'attendait en suivant le groupe : la même chose qu'ils lui avaient faite hier. Le jeune homme arriva dans une clairière, il se retrouva encerclé par un groupe d'hommes. Leur chef s'avança vers Stiles.

\- Alors jeune homme, tu as réfléchi ?

\- Oui…

\- Et ?

\- Ma réponse est toujours la même !

\- Tu es sûr ? Car ils ne le méritent pas, tu sais ! Tu es leur larbin !

\- C'est faux !

\- Ah oui, tu changeras peut-être d'avis quand ils te jetteront comme une merde.

\- Jamais, je préfère mourir !

\- Cela peut s'arranger. Les gars, allez-y !

Les compagnons du tortionnaire se jetèrent sur Stiles et le frappèrent de toutes parts. Stiles ne put résister longtemps, il avait toujours mal à cause de la veille. Il s'effondra sur le sol, il ne cria pas, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'ils l'achèvent. Le chef s'approcha de Stiles lorsque les bruits s'éloignèrent.

\- Tu changeras d'avis, tu verras. Ah oui, n'oublie pas, pas un mot sinon ton père est mort.

Le petit groupe partit comme-ci rien ne s'était passé, laissant Stiles agonisant sur le sol. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir achevé ? C'était de la pure torture. Le jeune homme attendit plusieurs minutes pour être sûr que ces monstres étaient partis. Le jeune homme se leva avec beaucoup de mal, il avait sans doute d'autres os cassés. Il commença à marcher, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il mit de nombreuses minutes à arriver devant chez lui. Il regarda autour de lui alors pour vérifier si la rue était déserte, et s'avança vers sa voiture pour récupérer ses affaires et ses clés qu'il avait laissées avant d'enter chez lui. Stiles jeta au sol son sac, essaya d'enlever ses chaussures, il dû se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Mais son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Il dû affronter la pire épreuve de sa vie, monter les escaliers. Il dut se soutenir à la rampe pour les monter et alla dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer les dégâts.

Il se déshabilla et alla sous la douche pour enlever tout le sang. Il avait tellement mal, il n'en pouvait plus. Après sa douche, il sortit pour nettoyer ses plaies. Aujourd'hui, ils l'avaient fait plus cogné que la veille. Il mit de nombreuses minutes à désinfecter ses blessures, faisant une grimace de douleur à chaque contact . Il voulut prendre des antidouleurs mais se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans son cartable, en bas près de la porte d'entrée, Stiles ne se sentait vraiment pas de redescendre. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et s'y glissa avec une lenteur extrême, puis la referma et s'assura qu'elle était bien fermée. Stiles posa sa tête sur la porte pour souffler de soulagement.

\- Qu'est que c'est que ça ? Dit une voix.

Stiles sursauta immédiatement de peur lorsqu'il entendit cette voix. Ce sursaut lui arracha un cri de douleur. Stiles se retourna doucement pour faire face à la personne derrière son dos.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Stiles regardant tout sauf le nouveau venu.

* * *

Alors, il vous plaît?

Bonne soirée, à bientôt pour le prochaine chapitre!

키스 키스

Gwen


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, voici la suite de ma fic avec un peu de retard.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Derek crut qu'il allait tuer la personne qui avait osé faire cela à Stiles. Le loup regarda avec précision le corps de Stiles et vit que celui-ci avait de nouvelles blessures, beaucoup plus récentes, vu l'odeur de sang qui régnait dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est que c'est que ça ? Répéta de nouveau Derek.

\- Tu permets que je m'habille avant ! Rétorqua Stiles.

Derek hocha la tête pour lui montrer son accord.

\- Retourne-toi, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Non !

\- S'il te plaît ! Supplia le jeune homme.

Derek se retourna faisant dos à Stiles, ce dernier en profita pour prendre des affaires dans son armoire et aller sur son lit pour s'habiller. Il s'habilla avec difficulté, et ne réussit qu'à mettre son caleçon. Il ne pouvait plus faire aucun geste tellement il avait mal. Il souffla d'exaspération.

\- Derek ?

Derek se retourna vers Stiles, et sentit la colère montrer en lui de nouveau. Devant lui, il ne vit pas Stiles mais une épave.

\- Tu peux m'aider à m'habiller, je n'y arrive pas !

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et doucement il l'aida à s'habiller. Personne n'osait parler. Stiles avait peur de la réaction de Derek car il était sûr que maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour lui de refaire partie de la meute un jour. Derek lui examina le corps de jeune homme en détails, il y avait de nombreux bleus, deux ou trois côtes cassées et de nombreuses entailles. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Lorsque Derek termina enfin sa tâche, il resta planté devant Stiles, il voulait savoir.

\- Qu'est que c'est que ça ? Où as-tu eu ça ?

Stiles commença à stresser, il ne voulait pas lui dire.

\- Une chute dans les escaliers !

\- Tu mens !

Derek attrapa les poignets de Stiles fermement.

\- Derek, tu me fais mal !

\- Désolé !

Derek desserra un peu sa prise.

\- Tu vas me répondre, s'il te plaît ?

\- En quoi cela te regarde ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Stiles, ne change pas de sujet. Réponds-moi !

\- Cela ne te concerne pas. C'est mon problème.

\- Stiles !

\- Quoi, cela n'a rien à voir avec une histoire de surnaturel donc cela ne te concerne pas ! Lui dit Stiles.

\- Stiles tu mens encore.

\- Et même si cela concernait quelque chose de surnaturel, c'est mon problème, pas le tien ! S'exclama-t-il avec une grimace de douleur.

Derek observa avec précision Stiles, pourquoi lui mentait-il ? Il voulait faire quelque chose pour lui, il eut une idée. Derek massa doucement les poignets de Stiles.

\- Qu'est que tu fais, Derek ?

\- Chut ! Tais-toi.

Derek continua son massage et se concentra sur la douleur de Stiles qu'il commença à lui aspirer doucement. Les entailles de Stiles se refermèrent petit à petit suivi des bleus qui s'estompèrent sur le corps de Stiles. Derek essayait d'aspirer le plus de douleur pour que Stiles puisse guérir le plus vite possible. Cela dura pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles aucun des deux n'osaient parler.

\- J'ai guéri la plupart de tes blessures superficielles, seules celles qui sont profondes ne sont pas encore guéries, genre tes côtes par exemple.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles, surpris.

\- Non, c'est plutôt merci !

\- Merci.

Stiles était complément perdu. Derek venait le guérir, comment avait-il fait et pourquoi ?

\- Comment ?

\- Cela fait partie de mes nouvelles facultés.

\- Chanceux !

\- Stiles, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé !

\- Derek, tu vas pas recommencer. J'ai pas envie d'en parler je veux l'oublier le plus vite. Faire comme-ci, cela n'avait pas existé.

\- Stiles, tu…

\- Je t'en supplie, je suis pas prêt à me confier à quelqu'un encore. Je veux juste continuer à vivre normalement en oubliant cela. Coupa le jeune homme.

\- D'accord, j'attendrai !

\- Merci, mais promets-moi d'en parler à personne, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, mais tu sais, ils peuvent le sentir, le voir.

\- Peut-être mais ils ne viendront pas me voir pour me le demander sans que je ne les envoie sur les roses.

Derek alla s'asseoir sur le lit, sans le lâcher, il avait toujours une de ses mains sur ses poignet et continuait à les masser.

\- Et toi, Derek, que fais-tu ici ? Toi aussi tu es venu me dire de ne plus assister aux entraînements ?

\- Oui...non…

\- Hein ? C'est oui ou non.

\- Oui, je suis là pour parler de l'entraînement et non je ne veux pas que je n'y ailles pas.

\- Tu sais, je ne comprends plus rien, là ! Je suis perdu. Je peux venir ou pas ?

\- Non, tu ne peux pas ! Lâcha le plus vieux.

\- Alors, pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Car je ne veux pas...que tu te crois rejeté.

\- Ça il fallait y penser avant de m'exclure.

\- Mais, c'est pas moi qui...

\- Qui quoi ? Derek d'habitude tu n'as pas tant de mal à cracher ton venin.

\- Écoute j'ai peur de ta réaction si je t'en parler et encore plus maintenant que je t'ai vu blessé.

\- Tu n'as pas assez de courage pour me dire que c'est toi qui as pris cette décision ?

\- Donc Isaac avait raison.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui...Isaac m'a dit que tu pensais que c'était moi qui avait pris cette décision.

\- A part toi, je ne vois personne.

\- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pas moi l'alpha ! Rappela Derek à Stiles

\- Oui, mais Scott t'écoutes.

\- M'écouter ? Tu te trompes pas par hasard ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit-il avec un petit sourire.

Stiles laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Pourquoi il m'aurait fait ça ? Dit tristement le plus jeune.

\- Peut-être pour te protéger !

\- Il m'a encore abandonné. Il sait très bien que c'est pas la meilleure solution.

\- Je sais, généralement ça a l'effet inverse sur toi.

\- Je lui en veux, je le hais.

\- C'est faux ! Tu le sais très bien.

\- Ouah Derek, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça.

\- T'arrêtes un peu ?

\- De toute façon, c'est réglé ! Cela ne change rien. Je ne veux plus de vous dans ma vie.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Non ! Vous voulez me protéger, soit, alors restez loin de moi, oubliez-moi. Surtout Scott, il n'a pas intérêt à venir la queue entre les jambes me supplier avec sa moue de chien battu. Lui et Lydia, ils vont ramer pour je leur refasse confiance si je décide de leur parler à nouveau.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est exagéré ?

\- Et vous ? Hein ? Scott plus que vous tous, saviez comment j'allais réagir en me disant cela. Son coeur battait la chamade.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Laisse tomber ! Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Stiles, je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment amis mais tu peux me parler. Dit le plus âgé.

\- Ah oui ? Et pour quelle raison ? On n'est rien l'un pour l'autre.

\- No….

\- D'ailleurs pour personne ! Stiles est là seulement quand vous avez besoin de lui. Sinon vous le jetez comme un vieux mouchoir usagé. Je suis invisible sauf quand je sers à quelque chose. Et en passant, généralement je ne me trompe jamais ou alors rarement sans me vanter ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Personne ne me croit. Et le pire c'est que lorsque l'on découvre que j'ai raison, on me dit encore de me taire ou que j'ai tort.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en parler ?

\- Déjà qu'on m'écoute pas en temps normal, alors là je suis sûr qu'on va me dire de me taire et que je délire encore.

\- Tu…

\- Et puis, Scott a d'autres choses à penser que de se préoccuper des états d'âmes du pauvre petit humain que je suis.

\- Oui mais à garder cela trop longtemps en soi, c'est mauvais. Constata Derek.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça, alors que toi aussi tu ne dis rien, tu gardes tout pour toi ! Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ? Le grand méchant loup qui ne dit rien sauf en grognant, demande à moi Stiles de se confier. ?

\- Oui mais toi tu es différent de moi, tu as besoin de parler pour aller mieux.

\- Et toi, Derek, hein tu ne penses pas que parler te ferait du bien ?

\- C'est vrai, mais il y a trop de choses que je garde, c'est trop tard pour moi !

Chacun resta silencieux, chacun dans ses souvenirs.

\- Alors tu restes dans la meute ?Demanda finalement Derek.

\- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul, j'ai besoin de me recentrer sur moi pour savoir ce que je veux et pour ça j'ai besoin de normalité.

\- Mais...

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu me parles, que tu viennes me voir quand tu vas mal. J'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes. Je veux que tu te rendes compte qu'il n'y a pas que Scott, qu'on est là aussi. Je suis là si tu as besoin.

Stiles était sidéré par les propos de Derek. Il était en train de lui dire de rester.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car malgré ce que tu penses ou ce que les autres pensent, tu es très utile pour la meute et j'ai besoin de toi.

Stiles eu alors une idée pour résoudre son problème.

\- Écoute pour le moment, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, je ne veux plus leur parler pour qu'ils réfléchissent eux aussi à leurs actes. Je ne veux plus qu'ils me mêlent à leurs problèmes. En revanche, cela ne veut pas dire que toi et moi on ne peut plus parler ensemble, mais à une condition.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui...J'ai besoin que tu m'aides !

\- J'accepte !

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir avant d'accepter ?

\- Euh...si vas-y ! Répondit Stiles en attendant les conditions.

-Je veux que tu m'aides à apprendre à me battre pour me défendre. Mais ne me demande pas pourquoi et surtout je veux que tu n'en parles à personne.

Derek analysa la proposition de Stiles en silence.

\- J'accepte mais j'ai aussi mes conditions !

\- Vas-y je t'écoute !

\- D'abord, j'accepte mais Isaac sera au courant puisqu'il vit au loft. Donc il pourra nous aider.

\- Ok !

\- Puis je veux que tu me promettes aussi que si tu ne vas pas bien, je veux que tu viennes me parler, te confier même si tu penses que c'est débile.

\- OK mais cela vaut aussi pour toi.

\- Je ne veux plus non plus que tu me mentes. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité sur ton comportement actuel.

\- J'accepte, mais tu dois me promettre d'être patient car j'ai peur que te parler rende les choses plus réelles. Là je peux encore faire semblant et j'ai peur que tu changes de comportement après.

\- Tu sais je ne pense pas que tu puisses me choquer, mais je suis d'accord d'attendre que tu sois prêt.

\- Merci ! Derek.

Stiles était de plus en plus fatigué, il commençait à somnoler, il s'endormit sur l'épaule de Derek.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger, dit Derek.

Il l'aida à se coucher dans son lit.

\- Tu peux rester encore un peu ? Demanda Stiles.

Derek enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit à côté de Stiles. Il se colla à lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Derek ! Dit Stiles qui s'endormait déjà.

Le loup l'observa durant quelques minutes et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Alors? Vous voulez la suite?

Bye bonne journée!

Gwen

^w^


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir la meute,**

 **voici un nouveau chapitre...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Stiles se réveilla, il avait beaucoup moins mal que la veille. Il se rendit compte alors que la journée précédente n'avait pas été un rêve. Il repensa à la dispute avec Scott et ses amis, la bagarre et par-dessus tout la conversation avec Derek. Derek. Il était à côté de lui quand il s'était endormi. Il se retourna avec précaution et vit qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Il commença alors à avoir peur. Avait-il encore fait un autre rêve ? Avait-il tout imaginé ? Il commença à être effrayé ? Il se leva brusquement de son lit, un peu trop car une douleur lui revint. Il soupira de soulagement. C'était réel. Il regarda alors autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il vit un morceau de papier par terre. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il l'attrapa et le lu.

 _« Ce soir au loft pour parler de l'entraînement._

 _Derek »_

Stiles sourit à la lecture de ce mot. Peut-être que sa chance était revenue. Stiles se leva et alla dans la salle de bain se préparer. Il avait beaucoup moins mal et tout ça grâce à Derek. Il se remémora la soirée et toute la conversation. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Stiles se sentait aussi bien. Il n'avait pas eu une nuit à lui depuis le Nogitsune. Il entra dans sa douche et laissa couler l'eau sur son corps. Cela lui faisait du bien. Il sortit enfin et examina son corps. La plupart de ses blessures avaient disparues. Seuls les bleus au niveau de ses côtes avaient persisté. Il mit de la pommade dessus et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il descendit, son père était déjà parti à son travail. Valait mieux, car il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui puis une idée lui vint pourquoi ne pas approfondir ses recherches sur les loups-garous ? Il alla chercher un de ses livres sur le sujet et le mit dans son sac. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son frigo pour préparer son repas pour midi. Il ne voulait en aucun cas voir ses amis, s'il pouvait encore les appeler comme ça. Il quitta enfin sa maison et se dirigea vers sa jeep pour aller au lycée.

Stiles arriva au lycée, sortit de sa voiture, il aperçut son groupe d'amis devant l'établissement. Ils l'observaient, Stiles se demanda alors si Derek l'avait trahi à ce moment. Puis il reprit ses esprits, Derek lui avait promis. Stiles fit comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers le lycée sans un regard pour ses amis. C'était parti pour la mission : « _vous le regretterez_ » et il alla à son casier. Il l'ouvrit et vida son sac et prit les affaires dont il avait besoin. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas qu'il n'était plus seul.

\- Stiles…

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'évocation de son nom.

\- Isaac...tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolé, ça va ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je commence avec l'habitude avec vous ! Mais pas mon cœur apparemment !

Stiles continua avec ses affaires.

\- Derek m'a parlé, dit Isaac.

\- Ah...oui ? De quoi ? Demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- A propos des entraînements.

\- Ah ça ?

\- Oui...d'ailleurs, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu voulais faire ça ?

\- Derek ne te l'a pas dit !

\- Si,il m'a dit que tu voulais apprendre à te défendre.

\- Oui, c'est ça !

\- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus nous fréquenter ?

\- Mais c'est toujours le cas, Derek m'a tout expliqué. Et je lui ai dit que je ne changerai pas d'avis, mais tu le connais, on peut pas lui résister. Et donc pour revenir à ta question, si j'ai demandé de l'aide c'est pour me défendre. Comme tout le monde sait que je vous fréquente et comme je suis exclu de la meute, vaux mieux que j'assure mes arrières et que je sache me défendre, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi !

\- Donc tu sais que tu dois garder ça pour toi ?

\- Oui...t'inquiète je suis une tombe !

\- Merci...bon je vais te laisser.

Stiles ferma son casier, commença à partir vers sa salle. Mais Isaac lui attrapa le bras.

\- Stiles...attend !

\- Oui...Dit Stiles avec une petite voix.

\- J'aimerais qu'on se parle toi et moi, si tu as un petit moment.

Stiles commença à se crisper.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Tu sais très bien !

\- Écoute je suis désolé mais tu vois, j'ai pas un moment à moi, désolé.

Stiles laissa Isaac en plan dans le couloir et alla en classe. Il passa devant ses amis sans leur prêter aucune attention. Isaac arriva quelques minutes après Stiles. C'est ainsi que le cours commença.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le cours avait débuté et déjà Stiles n'écoutait plus, il avait peur. Isaac voulait lui parler. Il se doutait du sujet de la conversation et il n'était pas prêt, il ne voulait pas qu'Isaac lui reproche ce qu'il avait fait il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment pour ça. D'ailleurs, il avait essayé de tout faire pour oublier mais son cerveau chaque soir lui rappelait lors de ses cauchemars. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait exploser si ça continuait. Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit sa poche vibrer. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda. Il vit alors qu'il avait plusieurs messages de ses « amis ». Il les supprima au fur et à mesure jusqu'à qu'il tombe sur le dernier message reçu, c'était Derek. Depuis quand il avait son numéro ? Il l'ouvrit et le lu.

 **De Derek** : J'espère que tu vas bien depuis hier ? Tu devrais parler avec Isaac.

 **De Stiles** : Tout va bien ! Comment tu sais pour Isaac ? Laisse-moi deviner, il est venu se plaindre ?

 **De Derek** : NON ! Tu sais je crois qu'il en a besoin pour avancer et toi aussi.

 **De Stiles** : Tu es conseiller, maintenant. ?

 **De Derek** : Non ! Je suis inquiet pour vous deux.

Stiles se tourna vers Isaac, il l'examina et crut apercevoir de la douleur. Il souffla.

 **De Stiles :** D'accord j'irai lui parler mais tu en assumeras les conséquences.

 **De Derek** : Tu pourras venir pleurer dans mes bras si tu veux !

 **De Stiles** : Ah oui ? Tu crois que c'est moi qui vais pleurer ?

 **De Derek** : Oh non ! Je sais que tu es capable de faire pleurer quelqu'un quand tu veux !

Stiles se mit à sourire.

 **De Stiles :** Je dois vraiment pleurer pour être dans tes bras ?

Stiles hésita quelques minutes à lui envoyer ce message et se décida. Il l'envoya. Il stressa en attendant la réponse, son téléphone vibra enfin.

 **De Derek** : Non.

La réponse était simple mais fit du bien à Stiles. Il était heureux et se sentait en sécurité. Il avait envie de sauter de joie. Il avait hâte d'être au soir.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur, Stiles était toujours heureux de l'échange avec Derek. Il quitta la salle de cours, alla à son casier pour prendre son déjeuner et partit s'installer sur les gradins sur le terrain de crosse, il faisait beau. Ça lui fit du bien au moral. Il sortit son repas et commença à manger quand il fut interrompu par un amas de boucles.

\- Alors c'est là que tu vas traîner maintenant ?

\- Ouais, j'aime bien cet endroit ! Et toi qu'est que tu fais là ?

\- Moi aussi, j'avais besoin de calme !

\- Ah oui ? Et tes potes ne vont pas s'inquiéter ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'avoue que je n'avais pas envie de les voir.

\- Je crois qu'ils commencent à s'en vouloir.

\- Et bien, bien fait pour eux !

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu ne devrais pas aller rejoindre tes amis ?

\- Non, j'ai pas envie.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas bon pour toi de louper un repas.

\- Ce n'est qu'un repas. Je ne vais pas en mourir.

\- Mais moi oui !

Stiles lui tendit son tupperware.

\- Tiens sers toi !

\- Et toi ?

\- J'en ai fait pour un régiment.

Ils mangèrent ainsi, en profitant du silence. Chacun dans leurs réflexions. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler.

\- Stiles…, commença Isaac.

\- Isaac…

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Hein ? De quoi ? Demanda l'humain.

\- Je sais pas mais je te trouve bizarre avec moi.

\- Non c'est pas vrai ! Hésita-il.

\- Là, tu mens !

\- Vous savez que j'en ai marre de vous ! Dit Stiles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui...des loups ! Surtout de vos pouvoirs ! Vous pouvez pas faire semblant pour une fois ?

\- Oui, mais si tu as un problème avec moi, dis-le moi pour qu'on le règle.

\- Je n'ai rien à te reprocher.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- C'est juste que je me sens gêné, j'ai honte par rapport à toi.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De ce que je t'ai fait !

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, à propos d'Allison ! C'est de ma faute si tu es triste ! Puisque c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Tu es de nouveau seul et c'est ma f….

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Tu n'étais plus possédé.

\- Oui mais si j'avais été plus fort, rien se serait passé.

\- Tu sais tu n'y étais pour rien c'est comparable à la situation de Jackson avec le Kanima !

\- Je suis d'accord mais je suis quand même désolé.

\- Tu sais, tu es quelqu'un de bien, la preuve tu as des remords ce qui prouve que tu es une bonne personne.

\- Si tu le dis !

\- Écoute, Stiles, je ne t'en veux pas, pour moi tu n'es pas responsable. Alors s'il te plaît sois de nouveau toi-même avec moi.

\- Dommage car c'est trop tard !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui je ne fais plus partie de la meute !

\- Mais moi je n'ai rien dit ! Je ne fais que subir ! Et puis les autres n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Ou alors je quitte la meute ?

\- Hein ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, je suis sérieux !

\- Écoute, ne quittes pas la meute, ça serait inutile! En plus Derek serait de nouveau seul face à cette bande d'ingrats. De toute façon on sera ensemble, les soirs lors des entraînements ou après.

\- Oui, on va s'amuser.

\- Je suis pas sûr, tu connais Derek, je sens que je vais galérer !

\- Je ne pense pas !

\- On verra ce soir.

Ils continuèrent leur repas sous la bonne humeur en entendant les cours de l'après-midi. Ils parlèrent ainsi de tout et de rien essayant de rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict?

Bonne soirée et bon dimanche...

Gwen

^w^


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour la meute,**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère que la fic vous plait encore.**

 **Comme toujours je remercie mes bêtas et ainsi toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait environ un mois que Stiles avait commencé son entraînement avec Derek et cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Au début il avait eu peur que Derek ne le fasse souffrir en lui demandant des choses extrêmement difficiles. Mais non, bien au contraire, parfois, Stiles avait l'impression qu'il le maternait. Derek n'avait pas voulu commencer tout de suite l'entraînement à cause des blessures du jeune homme Mais Stiles n'avait rien lâché à l'affaire, il n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter pour que Derek craque. Ce dernier avait alors décidé de faire un compromis, il lui apprendrait à se battre quand il serait complètement guéri. Stiles avait répondu que non mais Derek avait dit que cela n'était pas négociable. Derek savait très bien que durant ces séances, Stiles aurait eu de nombreuses blessures à cause de sa condition d'humain. Derek continua en lui disant qu'il n'allait pas rester à paresser pour autant. Il allait travailler l'endurance et sa concentration. Stiles ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire l'ancien alpha.

Derek lui dit que tous les soirs après les cours, ils iraient courir dans tout Beacon Hills pour qu'il acquière de l'endurance car il trouvait cela utile pour Stiles, vu le nombre de fois où le lycéen avait dû faire face à de nombreux ennemis et s'était toujours lui qui en faisait les frais en premier. Puis après avoir couru, ils feraient des exercices de relaxation pour apprendre à Stiles à se focaliser sur quelque chose. Derek avait insisté sur le fait que Stiles devait réussir à se concentrer s'il voulait apprendre à se battre. Stiles accepta tout de même, doutant qu'il réussisse à apprendre à se fixer sur un point particulier car il ne voulait pas que Derek change d'avis. Stiles n'osa pas lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à rester concentré sur une seule chose de toute sa vie. Saleté d'hyperactivité. Il pria intérieurement pour que cela réussisse.

C'est ainsi que commencèrent ses deux premières semaines d'entraînement. La première semaine, Stiles n'arriva à rien du tout, il n'arrivait pas suivre sur le plan physique et sur le plan mental. Le pire était au niveau de son cerveau, Stiles était tellement fatigué après chaque footing qu'il ne pouvait pas rester concentré sur ce que demandait Derek. D'ailleurs à plusieurs moments, le jeune homme crut qu'il allait se faire tuer. Mais il tenait bon, il ne voulait plus être un maillon faible pour les autres. Il voulait être fort pour pouvoir être utile et surtout pour que plus personne ne profite de lui. La deuxième semaine se passa beaucoup mieux que la première, Stiles réussit à tenir le rythme que l'ancien alpha lui imposait. Même les exercices de concentration, il les maîtrisait de plus en plus. C'est ainsi que Derek estima que Stiles était prêt à commencer. Ainsi commencèrent les choses sérieuses pour Stiles, Derek lui montra d'abord comment se défendre face une personne. Il demanda souvent à Isaac de l'aider à entraîner Stiles. Derek lui expliquait et Isaac lui faisait les démonstrations. Stiles ne compta pas le nombre de fois où il ne réussissait pas les exercices, mais il n'abandonnait pas et ne se plaignait pas. Il encaissait sans rien dire. Au début Stiles ne réussit rien du tout mais au fur et à mesure il put y faire. Il remarqua alors que son cerveau avait enregistré les attaques et les parades qu'Isaac utilisait. C'est alors qu'il comprit comment les contrer, il pouvait même certaines fois les prédire à la façon dont Isaac se tenait.

Derek avait très vite compris que Stiles allait être un bon élève. Au début il avait penser qu'il ne réussirait jamais à faire quelque chose avec lui. Mais il s'était trompé car Stiles n'avait pas abandonné, au contraire il s'était accroché. Il savait vraiment qu'il était quelqu'un d'intelligent quand ils commencèrent les exercices de défense, il avait vite compris que Stiles avait appris à analyser les parades d'Isaac et qu'il pouvait les contrer. Il ne lui suffisait plus que de quelques semaines et Stiles serait apte à se défendre contre n'importe quelle personne.

Stiles apprit ensuite les mouvements pour attaquer quelqu'un, même s'il avait insisté auprès de Derek que c'était inutile, car ce n'était pas son objectif. Derek lui avait dit que s'il savait attaquer, il saurait mieux faire face aux attaques car il savait comment faire, Stiles accepta mais jura qu'il n'utiliserait jamais celles-ci contre quelqu'un. Les entraînements alternaient à présent entre attaque et défense. Stiles, en plus de ses séances, avait décidé de continuer à courir, cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir des fois ou alors lui permettait de se vider l'esprit. Il courait ainsi tous les matins avant les cours. Au début il courut seul puis le proposa plus tard à Isaac qui accepta avec plaisir.

Tous ses entraînements lui faisaient du bien, cela lui permettait de se sentir utile à quelque chose et surtout à l'occuper car il devait avouer que côté vie privée c'était le désert. En effet depuis la dispute avec la meute, Stiles ne leur avait plus jamais adressé la parole. Il restait seul au lycée soit sur le terrain de crosse ou alors à la bibliothèque quand il faisait moche. Au début Scott et les autres lui avaient envoyé des messages pour lui demander des nouvelles ou ils essayaient de lui parler. Mais Stiles les rembarrait très vite en leur disant que c'était leur décision, alors qu'ils l'assument puis s'en aillent. Même Malia qui était maintenant son ex avait fini pas abandonner elle aussi. Stiles ne lui avait pas pardonné sa trahison et surtout le fait qu'elle soit d'accord avec Scott sur le fait de l'exclure. Ils s'étaient ainsi séparés d'un accord commun. Stiles s'était alors rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé comme elle le méritait. C'était surtout un moyen de fuir. Ce fut ainsi que plus les jours avançaient, plus la meute le laissait tranquille.

Ce qui changea vraiment pour Stiles se fut les relations qu'il entretenait avec Isaac et Derek. Elles s'étaient beaucoup améliorées. Il avait appris à les connaître chacun et avait vu qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Au lycée, Isaac passa plus de temps avec Stiles même si celui-ci insistait pour qu'il reste avec les autres. Le soir après l'entraînement Stiles restait souvent au loft avec Isaac et Derek, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il n'aimait pas être seul, il avait toujours peur de faire une crise de panique. Avec eux à ses côtés, il se sentait en sécurité. Il faisait ses devoirs avec Isaac qui finissait généralement en fou rire car il débattait toujours à la fin sur l'intérêt de ces devoirs. Puis passait le reste à regarder la télé jusqu'à son départ. Quant à Derek, il était assis à côté d'eux, soit un livre à la main ou alors à regarder avec eux. Stiles avait appris beaucoup de choses à propos de Derek. Il ne l'embêtait plus autant que d'habitude car il l'aimait bien cet idiot et surtout c'était plus drôle car Derek ne réagissait plus. Derek ne parlait pas beaucoup, ce qui énervait beaucoup Stiles. Il essaya de nombreuses fois de pousser Derek à parler mais en vain. Cependant il comprit que c'était vraiment un des seuls qui l'écoutait vraiment. Même s'il ne parlait pas, Derek lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait compris. Stiles commençait à apprécier ses conversations, ou alors les silences de Derek. Il adorait l'entendre respirer cela l'aider à se calmer. Stiles s'attacha tellement à ces deux-là, qu'il arrivait de nombreuses fois que Stiles s'endorme chez Derek. Généralement il se collait à l'un des d'eux pour s'endormir. Il les utilisait souvent comme oreiller. Les deux loups garous se regardaient toujours avec un sourire en voyant Stiles dormir.

Depuis que Derek avait découvert les nombreuses blessures de Stiles, celui-ci était devenu beaucoup plus protecteur avec lui. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Stiles. Chaque soir Derek venait rendre visite à Stiles pour voir comment il allait. Au début Stiles était gêné par cela, car il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se comporte comme cela avec lui. On début il avait cru que c'était une nouvelle lubie de Derek et qu'il abandonnerait. Mais celui-ci avait continué à venir. Stiles n'était pas prêt à se confier à Derek. Généralement ils étaient installés sur le lit du jeune homme, des fois s'était Stiles qui était allongé sur les jambes de Derek ou alors l'inverse. Stiles adorait que Derek soit sur ses jambes, il pouvait lui caresser les cheveux sans dire quelque chose. Derek sentait que Stiles n'était pas prêt à lui parler, mais cela lui fit rien. Stiles acceptait tout de même qu'il fasse partie de sa vie, qu'il l'accepte ici dans sa chambre chaque soir sans rien dire. Il l'aimait l'entendre respirer, cela lui faisait du bien et lui permettait de le calmer. Souvent aucun des deux ne parlaient profitant chacun de la présence des autres. Fréquemment Derek restait dormir avec lui et repartait le matin avant que le Sheriff ne se réveille. Stiles lui demanda souvent des nouvelles de la meute. Derek aimait lui dire que tout allait bien en ce moment.

Cela faisait de nombreux jours que Stiles observait la meute et les alentours pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose. Il savait qu'ils étaient là mais il ne les voyait pas, que préparaient-ils ? Il savait pas, il fallait qu'il en parle avec quelqu'un. Comme chaque soir, Derek arriva chez Stiles et alla directement s'installer sur les jambes de Stiles. Stiles était en train de lire un vieux livre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Derek

\- Je fais des recherches !

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Les chasseurs.

\- Les chasseurs ?

\- Derek tu es sûr que tout va bien pour la meute ! Tu ne m'as pas menti ?

\- Eh non ! Il n'y a rien ! Pourquoi ?

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et le regarda. Stiles posa son livre à côté de lui.

\- Car il y a des chasseurs en ville !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et en plus ce sont de gros malades !

\- Comment tu sais cela ?

\- Car ce sont eux qui m'ont fait ça ?

Derek se remémora les blessures de Stiles et grogna.

\- Mais c'est grave cela pourquoi tu me m'as rien dit?

\- Euh… euh…

\- Stiles !

\- Peut- être que j'avais peur ! Je savais comment tu allais réagir, j'avais pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ou alors peut-être parce qu'ils ont menacé de tuer mon père. Et surtout ils ne s'en sont pris qu'à moi.

Stiles commença à avoir du mal à respirer, il commençait à craquer, il sentait la crise de panique arriver. Derek sentit que Stiles n'allait pas bien et commença à l'aider à se calmer.

\- Désolé, pardonne-moi. Ça va aller ! Je suis là ! Il n'y arrivera rien.

\- Mer...ci !

Derek attendit quelques minutes que Stiles se calme pour reprendre la conversation.

\- Que voulaient-ils ?

\- Ils voulaient que je les rejoigne pour les aider à vous faire du mal.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, demain j'en parlerai aux autres donc tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter, je vous protégerai ton père et toi.

\- Merci.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler le reste de la soirée sur l'identité de ces chasseurs, à quoi ressemblaient-ils et ils finirent par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, et comme chaque samedi Stiles alla courir un peu plus tard que d'habitude puisqu'il était en week-end. C'était le seul jour, où Stiles était seul pour courir puisqu'Isaac était à la réunion de la meute. Il prit sa jeep et alla à son terrain de course. Il adorait celui-ci, il se situait sur le domaine de Derek. Il arriva enfin et s'apprêta à sortir de sa voiture quand il vit quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il put à peine sortir de sa voiture qu'on le frappa à la tête et il perdit connaissance. On le souleva du sol et on l'emmena laissant sa voiture sur place.

* * *

 **Alors? Surpris ou pas?**

 **Bye, bonne journée**

 **Emmisaire Stilinski**

 **Gwen**

 **^w^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis contente que la suite vous plaît.**

 **Encore désolé du retard, mais je vais me faire pardonner, vous allez voir...**

 **Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, c'est très gentil de leurs parts.**

 **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits loups...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Stiles ouvrit doucement ses yeux, il avait mal à la tête. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait alors de ce qui s'était produit quelques heures auparavant. Il se souvenait du coup sur la tête. Saleté de chasseurs, pouvaient-ils arrêter de lui faire mal au moins une fois ? Il se souleva avec précaution et s'assit. Il commença à observer le lieu où il se trouvait. Il avait du mal à distinguer quelque chose. Il se trouvait dans une pièce très sombre. Il y avait seulement une petite fenêtre en hauteur fermer par des barreaux. Il se trouvait dans une espèce de cage ou plutôt une prison. Les murs étaient épais, il était sûr qu'aucun son ne pouvait être entendu. Il essaya de regarder par la petite fenêtre pour apercevoir quelque chose mais rien. Juste des arbres à perte de vue, il devait sans doute se trouver au milieu d'une forêt, donc personne aux alentours. Il se remit à nouveau par terre, valait mieux préserver ses forces, il allait en avoir besoin, il le sentait. Il repensa à tout cela, et essaya de trouver une solution pour sortir. Il n'en trouva aucune. Puis il se demanda quel était le plan de ces idiots de chasseurs ? Qu'attendaient-ils de lui ? Était-il seul ou alors y avait-il la meute dans d'autres cellules ? Il avait peur pour eux. S'il était seul pourquoi l'avoir capturé? C'était sans doute un piège pour attraper la meute. Il devait faire quelque chose pour les empêcher. Il devait tout faire pour les aider même de cet endroit. Il devait le faire pour Derek et Isaac qui l'avaient soutenu durant cette période, il leur devait cela même si pour cela il devait mourir. Il était prêt à payer de sa vie pour eux.

Stiles était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir sur deux grands hommes. Il revint à lui quand il entendit son nom. Il reconnut alors deux des chasseurs, où était donc leur chef ? Cela se voyait sur leurs visages qu'ils avaient préparé quelque chose mais quoi ?

\- A ce que je vois notre belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillé. Dit l'un deux.

\- Je préfère la reine des neiges !

\- La ferme, Fillette !

\- Bah quoi ? Je suis libre de dire ce que je veux à ce que je sache !

\- Ouais… quand on te le demande !

\- Écoutez, vous pouvez me priver de pas mal de choses mais pas de cela.

\- Tu veux parler ? Génial ! Alors tu as changé d'avis ?

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Ma parole il le fait exprès !

\- Je vous ferais vous dire que j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête, j'ai peut-être une commotion.

\- C'était un petit coup de rien du tout ! Mais tu es une chochotte ma parole !

\- Ta réponse, ordonna l'autre homme.

\- A votre avis ? Vous n'êtes pas si bête quand même ! Vous n'avez pas encore devinez ?

\- Il se fout de notre gueule ce gamin en plus.

\- Alors ?

\- Non ! J'ai pas changé d'avis ! Je ne vous aiderai pas !

L'un des deux hommes s'approcha de Stiles. Stiles essaya de reculer mais se retrouva très vite contre le mur. Il avait oublié qu'il était déjà adossé à celui-ci. L'homme l'attrapa, le força à se mettre debout et le tira vers lui. Le chasseurs se mit derrière lui et lui bloqua les bras pour qu'il ne puisse répondre en le tenant fermement.

\- Vas-y, fais toi plaisir !

Le second type, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, se mit à sourire et s'approcha de Stiles aussi. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il eut le souffle coupé. Il ne put dire aucun mot.

\- On rit moins là ? Tu vas voir ce que c'est de se foutre de nous !

C'est alors que commença la séance de torture de Stiles. Il essaya de nombreuses fois de se libérer mais en vain, le gros balourd le tenait bien. Le chasseur en face de lui s'en donna à cœur joie alternant coup de poing et coup de pied. Il laissa le temps à Stiles de reprendre sa respiration et recommença. Cet homme était un vrai sadique. Stiles résista durant de longues minutes mais finit par s'évanouir de douleur.

Derek venait de finir avec la meute. Il en avait marre. Il venait de se disputer avec celle-ci à propos de l'organisation du plan pour battre les chasseurs. Personne n'était d'accord sur la manière de procéder. D'abord il avait dû leur mentir sur la provenance des informations pour ne pas griller Stiles. En parlant de Stiles, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il n'avait plus envie de le quitter, il voulait être près de lui. Ce sentiment, il l'avait toujours ressentit depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il l'avait mis sur le compte de l'amitié, de la fraternité. C'était la première personne qui avait cherché à le connaître, à le comprendre. Mais ce dernier mois, il comprit vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles et cela allait au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il s'était toujours interdit de ressentir cela. Après tout c'était Derek Hale, il n'avait pas le droit à ce genre de sentiments. Puis Stiles n'était pas du tout comme cela. Derek ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se retrouvait devant la maison de Stiles tellement qu'il était dans ses pensées. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il se serait moqué de lui, tellement il avait l'air débile. Derek sortit enfin de ses pensées car quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'entendait aucun bruit venant de la maison pourtant le jeune homme était censé être là. Il regarda alors autour de la maison, il vit alors que la jeep de Stiles n'était pas là. Il pénétra dans sa chambre pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose, la pièce avait l'air normale. Il décida d'appeler Stiles pour savoir où il se trouvait. Une sonnerie, puis deux, toujours rien, pourquoi il ne répondait pas ? Cela était très bizarre venant de lui qui répondait toujours. Il décida alors de partir à sa recherche.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux avec du mal, il remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa cellule. Où était-il ? Il essaya de lever les yeux, il vit alors qu'il était suspendu dans les airs, ses poignets étaient accrochés par des chaînes. Il essaya de se libérer mais en vain, il n'avait plus aucune force. Il avait mal partout. Il regarda autour de lui pour apercevoir quelque chose mais rien. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre avec une table. Sur clle-ci il pouvait distinguer plusieurs instruments. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Il trembla de peur.

\- Alors tu es réveillé gamin ?

Stiles essaya de se retourner pour voir qui lui parlait.

\- Tiens, voilà une scène qui m'est familière !

Cette fois, ils étaient trois : le chef et les deux types de tout à l'heure. Le chef alla prendre une chaise et se plaça devant Stiles. Alors que les deux autres prirent quelque chose sur la table et s'approcha de Stiles.

\- Tu vois mon petit Stiles, comme tu as refusé de nous aider de ton plein gré, on va donc te forcer.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

\- Donc tu réponds sinon on te puni !

\- C'est ça !

\- Combien vous êtes en tout ?

\- Euh...beaucoup !

\- Stiles...un chiffre ?

\- Euh… je sais pas moi, on est nombreux !

\- Les gars !

Le jeune homme de gauche s'approcha de Stiles et lui mit un coup de taser. Stiles se crispa de douleur. Il mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il ne voulait pas craquer.

\- Bon, question suivante ! Qui est le vrai alpha ?

\- Vous en avez combien des questions aussi débiles ? Vous êtes vraiment des chasseurs ?

\- Te fous tu encore nous ?

\- Non, c'est juste une observation ! Car c'est les bases pour être un bon chasseur !

\- Oui mais nous tu vois, on préfère utiliser d'autres méthodes !

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Les mutineries, on se sert du plus faible de la meute pour détruire la meute ! Je veux bien t'avouer que tu es le premier à ne pas craquer facilement ! Mais tu sais quoi vous craquez toujours !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra !

\- Avec ce qu'on a prévu de faire, tu vas craquer ! Les gars je vous le laisse !

Le chef se leva de sa chaise et quitta la pièce laissant les deux hommes à nouveau seuls avec Stiles.

\- Nous revoilà en tête à tête ! Tu vois j'ai toujours rêvé de voir combien de temps un humain peut supporter de l'électricité.

Puis il commença à jouer avec le taser, il augmenta l'intensité du taser. Stiles essaya de ne pas crier de résister, leur montrer qu'il était fort. Mais il ne résista pas longtemps et plongea de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il était en train de se faire torturer par des psychopathes de chasseurs. Stiles essaya de se concentrer de nouveau pour revenir à la réalité. Puis il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais la réalité. Il se trouvait de nouveau dans sa cellule. Il se traîna sur le sol vers le mur pour pouvoir l'utiliser comme soutien et il se redressa doucement. Le froid du mur sur son corps lui fit du bien. Ce froid lui servait d'anesthésiant à la douleur. Il souffla de soulagement. Malheureusement les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Les chasseurs ouvrirent la porte de la cellule.

\- Salut notre belle au bois dormant !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu vas être content, à partir de maintenant tu auras un compagnon !

\- Hein ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Tu vas le découvrir ! Amenez-le !

Deux hommes apportèrent un homme inconscient à l'intérieur de la cellule. Stiles le regarda avec plus de précision et reconnu cet homme. C'était Derek.

* * *

 **à tout de suite pour un prochain chapitre...**

 **Emissaire Stilinski**

 **^w^**

 **키스 키스**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mon retard...**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Stiles attendit que les chasseurs lâchent enfin Derek sur le sol et quittent la cellule pour s'approcher de lui. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il été capturé ? De nombreuses questions se formaient dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Il s'approcha plus près de lui pour voir s'il était blessé. Derek était inconscient, on l'avait endormit. Stiles l'observa en détail, il ne vit aucune trace sur son corps. Il souffla de soulagement. Il lui attrapa les épaules et le tira vers le fond de la petite cellule. Il l'allongea contre le mur et se mit à côté de lui pour que sa tête puisse reposer sur ses jambes. Il commença inconsciemment à lui caresser les cheveux comme il le faisait habituellement. Il se sentait enfin en sécurité. Cela était ironique vue la situation. Mais bon il était enfin avec quelqu'un. Stiles essaya de réfléchir à une solution, il pouvait se laisser faire si c'était pour protéger les gens, mais là il y avait Derek. Il devait faire quelque chose, il n'aurait pas supporté qu'on lui fasse du mal. Et il savait que Derek ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour les libérer quitte à mourir. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que ses yeux se fermaient et il s'endormit assit.

Stiles avait eu du mal à ouvrir ses yeux aujourd'hui, il se sentait bien. Une chaleur l'avait entouré complètement. Il se sentit à l'abri et protéger. Il ne voulait pas sortir de cette bulle. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Avait-il fait un cauchemar ? Avait-il rêvé ? Il se leva d'un coup pour voir ce qu'il l'entourait. Il était désorienté, où était-il ? Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, le kidnapping, les tortures puis Derek. Il se retourna pour voir s'il le voyait. Il vit alors Derek qui se trouvait derrière lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Stiles se jeta dans ses bras pour être sûr qu'il était bien réel. Stiles s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, il avait tellement peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Stiles nicha sa tête dans le cou de Derek pour pouvoir sentir son odeur. Il adorait l'odeur de Derek. Il sentait la forêt, la liberté. Stiles soupira de bien-être. Il avait complètement oublié où il se trouvait.

\- Stiles, tout va bien se passer ! Je suis là maintenant !

Stiles revint à la réalité et se détacha de Derek et regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait changé de position durant son sommeil. Il s'était rapproché de Derek. Comprenant les pensées de Stiles, Derek décida de lui expliquer :

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, je t'ai vu endormi, je t'ai donc changé de position pour que tu puisses mieux dormir. Je t'ai collé à moi pour que tu n'ais pas froid dans la nuit.

\- Merci !

\- Pas besoin de me remercier Stiles, c'est normal !

\- Si tu le dis !

Derek ramena Stiles près de lui pour pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien. Stiles posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek, comme ils faisaient quand ils étaient tous les deux. Derek lui caressa le dos pour le rassurer. Derek avait pu apercevoir les nombreuses blessures que Stiles avait. Que lui avait-on fait subir ? Il avait envie de tuer tout le monde sur son passage. Il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse du mal à Stiles. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux profitant chacun de l'autre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Derek rompant le silence.

\- Rien d'important !

\- Stiles tu as vu tes blessures?

\- Oui je les ai mêmes senti ! Mais il y en a tellement que je sens plus rien du tout, maintenant.

\- Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi. Ça se voit que tu as mal.

\- Arrêtes, j'aimerais oublier rien qu'une minute si tu veux bien.

Stiles bouda comme il put pour monter son envie de changer de sujet.

\- Et toi, Derek qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, comment toi le grand méchant loup super fort se trouve ici actuellement dans une cellule avec le petit humain débile ?

\- Je me suis fait avoir, si tu veux tout savoir !

 _Début Flash-back_

 _Derek n'avait même pas pensé à prévenir les autres quand il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Stiles. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il se mit à courir comme si on allait le tuer, il avait un besoin vital de savoir que Stiles se portait bien. N'ayant aucune trace de Stiles chez lui, il alla alors voir le dernier endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Sûrement sur le trajet qu'il utilisait pour son jogging. Derek se mit à sourire en passant la première fois à l'endroit où lui et Stiles étaient venus. Il arriva rapidement sur les lieux. Il sentit l'air qui l'entourait et reconnut que Stiles était venu par là. Il décida donc de continuer à suivre la piste en suivant l'odeur de Stiles. Il arriva ainsi devant la jeep de Stiles. La portière côté conducteur était grande ouverte. Derek s'approcha de celle-ci et l'inspecta avec attention. Il vit alors qu'il y avait toujours les affaires de Stiles à l'intérieur. Il regarda autour de la voiture pour voir des indices. Aucune trace de sang, pas de trace de lutte. Derek se concentra de nouveau sur l'air et vit qu'il y avait d'autres odeurs qui entouraient celle de Stiles. Derek commença à vraiment s'énerver, le loup avait de plus en plus de mal à rester silencieux face à cette horreur. Il grogna de mécontentement._

 _Il s'enfonça ainsi plus dans la forêt à la recherche de Stiles. Quand il vit une personne avec un sweat rouge qui était en train de marcher. Derek ne put apercevoir son visage il était d'abord de dos puis cette personne avait le visage caché par la capuche de son sweat. Derek utilisa son odorat pour savoir qui c'était. Dès que l'odeur arriva au nez de Derek, celui-ci se jeta sur l'inconnu. Il avait reconnu l'odeur de Stiles, il était tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, il allait lui faire passer un savon pour l'avoir inquiéter. Il s'arrêta quand il vit le jeune homme se retourner vers lui. Il garda toujours la tête baissée pour que personne ne voie son visage._

 _\- Stiles ? Dit Derek._

 _\- Perdu ! Dit l'inconnu._

 _Il releva enfin la tête et enleva sa capuche. Derek pu enfin voir que ce n'était pas Stiles mais un autre homme. L'inconnu le regarda avec un sourire sadique._

 _\- Où est-il ?_

 _\- En sécurité, bien au chaud._

 _Derek se prépara alors à l'attaquer._

 _\- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas cela._

 _Il lui fit regarder autour de lui. Derek vit alors que le jeune homme n'était plus seul à présent, il était entouré par un autre groupe de personnes._

 _-Chasseurs ! Lâcha-t-il._

 _Derek analysa la situation, ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance de les battre._

 _\- Celui-ci doit être l'alpha, vue la force qu'il a._

 _\- Où est-il ? Insista Derek._

 _\- Tu parles de Stiles ? Dit une voix qui se trouvait derrière lui._

 _La voix s'avança alors vers Derek et l'inconnu au sweat rouge._

 _\- Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres, Max. Je m'en occupe !_

 _Le dit Max alla rejoindre les autres et se mit en position de défense._

 _\- Comment avez-vous osé ? C'est un humain ! Il n'a rien à voir avec nous._

 _\- Que tu peux être bête mon pauvre Derek !_

 _Derek fut surpris qu'il connaisse son prénom._

 _\- Tu crois quoi Derek, on ne l'a pas forcé, il l'a décidé de lui-même. Et ce n'est pas un humain si faible que ça. Vous, les créatures surnaturelles vous vous croyez toujours supérieures à nous autres car vous avez des pouvoirs que nous humains, n'avons pas. Tu sais mieux que personne ce que peut faire un humain, Derek._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Comment Stiles… déjà… l'appelait l'autre psychopathe qui t'a utilisé...Kate ? C'est ça ?_

 _\- Arrêtez, vous mentez ! Il ne vous aurait jamais parlé d'elle._

 _\- Que tu peux être bête mon pauvre Derek !_

 _Derek commença à être perdu, Stiles l'avait vraiment trahi, non c'était impossible, Stiles n'était pas comme elle. Il était quelqu'un de profondément gentil, n'est pas ?_

 _\- Je ne vous crois pas ! Vu ce que vous lui avez fait._

 _\- Oh… tu parles des bleus? Cela faisait parti du plan._

 _\- Quel plan ?_

 _\- Celui de vous faire croire que Stiles s'était fait attaquer par nous pour que vous le preniez en pitié. Et cela a très bien marché._

 _\- Vous …_

 _\- Et tu sais quoi c'était son plan, après tout vous l'avez abandonné comme un mouchoir usagé. Donc je comprends parfaitement qu'il ait voulu se venger de vous et surtout de toi._

 _Derek n'en pouvait plus, il se sentit de nouveau trahi. Comment Stiles avait-il pu lui faire ça après tout ce qui c'était passé. Derek commença à perdre le contrôle._

 _\- Je vois que tu commences à me croire, mon petit loup ! Tu sais il n'a pas seulement parlé de toi mais aussi de ta famille..._

 _Derek se jeta sur le chasseur lui laissant même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il attaqua. Derek ne put le toucher, il perdit connaissance et tomba sur le sol. Les chasseurs venaient de l'endormir à l'aide d'une flèche tranquillisante._

 _Fin Flash-back_

\- Et après je me suis réveillé ici dans cette cellule avec toi ! Attendant de voir la réaction de Stiles

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui et à bientôt pour la suite...**

 **Bye mes petits loups.**

 **Bon lundi, bonne semaine et bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont.**

 **Gwen**

 **^w^**

키스 키스


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir la meute,**

 **me voilà aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre de ma fic.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Stiles avait écouté attentivement le récit de Derek sans le couper. Pourtant il en avait très envie. D'abord il avait été content que Derek s'inquiète pour lui. Puis il avait eu envie de le tuer. Comment avait-il pu douter de lui ? Il savait mieux que personne ce que signifiait d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un, lui qui connaissait aussi ce sentiment. Surtout avec Derek, Stiles savait très bien que Derek avait du mal à accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un. Et avait du mal à se laisser aller avec les gens. Comment pouvait-il croire ces monstres ? Il allait les tuer, là il était très en colère. Comment Derek avait-il pu se faire avoir comme un bleu? Stiles fut encore plus perdu, que voulaient vraiment les chasseurs ? Ils avaient réussi à avoir les informations sur la meute sans son aide. Puis il se souvint ce qu'avait dit leur chef, ils n'agissaient jamais, ils préféraient regarder la meute se détruire de l'intérieur. Et ils avaient réussi ses idiots. Stiles essaya de garder son calme, il avait envie de se défouler sur Derek.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui, Derek.

\- Ça va ?

\- Tu les as cru, vraiment ?

\- ….

\- Derek, réponds-moi.

\- ….NON !

\- Arrête, je ne suis peut-être pas un loup mais je sais quand tu mens. Sois honnête !

\- OUI …. Je les ai crus. Ça te va?

\- Si je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien et qu'ils t'ont menti, tu me crois ?

Derek ne put répondre immédiatement car il ne savait plus où il en était. Qui devait-il croire ?

\- Tu hésites en plus ?

\- NON… c'est pas…

\- Ne te justifie pas c'est bon. Je ne veux rien savoir.

Le cœur de Stiles se brisa en mille morceaux. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal depuis la mort de sa mère. Même la trahison de la meute ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal. Pourquoi ressentait- il un trou dans sa poitrine ? Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Derek venait de briser quelque chose en lui. Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le jeune homme se redressa, il avait besoin de sortir d'ici, il s'écarta de Derek et alla se mettre de l'autre côté de la cellule. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Derek était comme les autres, pourquoi doutait-il de lui ? Stiles venait de se casser, personne n'avait envie de lui, personne ne croyait en lui. Tout le monde l'abandonnait un par un. Il n'avait personne sur qui il pouvait compter. Il était seul. Il ne pourrait pas toujours compter sur son père. Après tout, il agissait comme un père, donc il était comme ça pas devoir.?

La trahison de Derek lui fit remonter tous les souvenirs qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis qu'il était enfant. Stiles n'avait jamais avoué à personne se qui s'était passé ce fameux jour à l'hôpital. Le jour où il était mort lui aussi. Depuis des semaines, sa mère était à l'hôpital, elle était gravement malade. Stiles n'avait pas compris au début ce qui se passait, sa mère gardait toujours le sourire devant lui. Il découvrit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit son père parler avec le docteur. Il vit son père s'effondrait, il pleurait. Stiles comprit tout de suite que c'était grave. Il n'avait jamais vu son père pleurer avant. Depuis ce jour, Stiles passait tout son temps libre à l'hôpital avec sa mère. Il faisait tout pour que sa mère sourit, ne soit jamais triste. Il restait souvent dormir avec elle, il aimait son odeur rassurante, il se sentait en sécurité. Elle sentait la cannelle, même l'odeur de l'hôpital n'arrivait pas à la lui enlever. Stiles, un soir, avait craqué. Il pensait que sa mère dormait et avait commencé à parler à haute voix comme il le faisait si souvent. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui pour toujours. La jeune femme serra Stiles dans ses bras et lui fit une bise sur le front comme elle le faisait si souvent. Puis elle lui dit que c'était normal pour une personne de mourir, elle devait laisser sa place à d'autres personnes. Puis la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle ne mourait pas vraiment car elle vivrait toujours en Stiles. Et qu'elle veillerait sur lui depuis le ciel. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de vivre. Elle lui fit promettre d'être heureux et de s'occuper de son père. Puis ils s'endormirent ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il sentit le froid autour de lui, sa mère ne bougeait plus, il se mit à crier de peur. Il essaya de la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille mais rien. Quand les infirmiers arrivèrent, on le força à sortir de la chambre. Stiles était assis devant la chambre, quand il vit les gens sortirent il comprit que sa mère était morte.

Stiles ne s'était jamais remis de cela. Il en voulait à tellement de gens, son père car il n'était là, sa mère car elle avait décidé de l'abandonner. Stiles perdit ce soir une partie de lui-même. Depuis ce jour, Stiles avait changé, il était moins souriant, il analysait toujours ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne montrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait vraiment aux gens. Il se cachait toujours derrière ses blagues, ses sarcasmes, ses longues phrases. Il avait besoin de cela pour se sentir proche des gens. Il devenait de plus en plus sombre au fond de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Scott. Sa peine s'était un peu allégée mais pas totalement, il avait toujours peur d'être abandonné et il avait eu raison. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que le Nogitsune l'avait choisir car il avait senti qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne. Stiles secoua sa tête pour chasser ses souvenirs, ses interrogations pour revenir à la réalité. Il ne voulait plus parler à Derek, ni le voir. Il se mura dans le silence, il voulait disparaître.

Derek avait longuement hésité à lui dire ce qui c'était passé car il savait comment il aurait réagi. Mais Derek ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de secrets entre eux, il voulait que Stiles lui fasse confiance. Derek trouva cela ironique alors qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, enfin pas tout à fait. Derek avait pu voir et ressentir les émotions de Stiles. Il avait vu que Stiles avait été blessé, non pas à cause de son comportement, mais à cause de ses mots. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas mieux menti ? D'habitude il savait être convainquant. Avec Scott cela marchait très bien. Mais Stiles avait toujours été différent des autres, il était un des seuls qui arrivait à lire en lui sans avoir le besoin de parler. Quand Stiles s'éloigna de lui pour se mettre à l'autre bout, il ressentit alors un froid. Il n'avait jamais vu Stiles comme ça. Il l'observa avec attention et vit que Stiles avait disparu, en face de lui, il ne reconnaissait pas le jeune homme. Il était parti ailleurs. Derek voulait savoir ce qui se passait, il n'aimait pas quand celui-ci gardait le silence, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Derek essaya de s'approcher de Stiles pour lui parler. Quand il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le faire réagir, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, Derek leva les yeux et vit plusieurs chasseurs. Ils leur demandèrent de se lever et leur mit un coup de taser à chacun pour leur faire perdre connaissance.

Les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent dans un nouvel endroit. Stiles le reconnu immédiatement, il était dans la pièce où les chasseurs l'avait torturé plus tôt. Il vit qu'il était attaché comme la dernière fois pendu au plafond. Il leva sa tête et vit que Derek était lui aussi attaché, ils se trouvaient face à face, Stiles détourna sa tête pour ne pas voir les yeux de son compagnon.

\- Enfin, notre petite belle au bois dormant vient de se réveiller ! Dit l'un des chasseurs.

Stiles ne répondit pas à la provocation, il préféra garder le silence. Il voulait en finir le plus vite.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue, princesse?

Stiles était las de tout ça, il savait ce qui allait arriver.

\- Faites vite, qu'on en finisse ! Dit-enfin Stiles en regardant Derek dans les yeux.

Derek vit alors la colère dans les yeux de Stiles.

\- Stiles tu connais très bien, les règles, mais pas ton ami.

Stiles souffla d'exaspération.

\- Derek c'est simple tu parles ou il souffre, c'est clair ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui est l'alpha ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Derek…

Le chasseur fit signe aux autres. L'un d'eux prit un fouet qui se trouvait sur la table et le fit entrer en contact avec la peau de Stiles puis une deuxième fois. Stiles ne bougea pas sous les coups de fouet, il ne fit rien, il était hermétique à ce qui l'entourait. Cependant il grimaça de douleur. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire, il se laissa faire. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre, ça lui faisait trop mal, il voulait que ça s'arrête.

\- Alors Derek ?

\- ….

Un nouveau coup de fouet retenti sur le corps de Stiles.

\- Autre question : combien êtes-vous ?

\- Beaucoup.

Le chasseur se mit à rire.

\- Tu es bien son ami. Je veux un chiffre ?

\- Euh…NON.

Le chasseur fit un autre signe et son collègue recommença à torturer Stiles. Derek essaya de faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il était là, il le soutenait mais rien. Quand il aperçut les yeux de Stiles, il ne vit plus rien. Stiles avait un comportement étrange, lui qui parlait toujours dans ce genre de situation. Derek comprit alors que Stiles avait décidé de ne plus se battre. Il avait abandonné la partie. Derek eut mal pour lui, il ne devait pas abandonner, il allait s'en sortir.

Le chef vit que son plan ne marchait pas, Derek n'était pas du genre à craquer. Il décida alors de changer de personne. Il savait que Stiles allait craquer, il le voyait se transformer au fur et à mesure de leur séance. Il se mit à sourire.

\- Les gars, je pense qu'il est temps de changer. Il ne faut pas fatiguer notre Stiles, on a encore besoin de lui pour capturer la meute.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Vous avez aimer?**

 **Ne me tuez pas sinon la suite sera jamais là!**

 **La suite je le mettrai dimanche si je n'oublie pas.**

 **Bonne soirée et pleins de gros bisous.**

 **Gwen**

 **^w^**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello la meute,**

 **voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic.**

 **L'univers et le personnages ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu dur selon certaines personnes.**

 **Alors ne le lisez pas, si vous êtes sensibles.**

 **Sinon bonne journée, mes petits loups.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

\- Mon petit Stiles, voyons voir si tu seras plus bavard, toi.

Le chef le regarda avec un énorme sourie, il savait que Stiles n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Cela se voyait. Les chasseurs décidèrent de changer de tactique pour s'attaquer à Derek.

\- Tu vois Derek, nous savons beaucoup de choses sur toi et ta famille, hein Stiles?

Le jeune homme ne releva même pas la tête quand il entendit son nom. Il savait ce qu'il allait arriver et ne voulait pas être mêlé à cela. Il avait enfin compris les méthodes de ces chasseurs. C'étaient des voyeurs, surtout le chef, il adorait regarder la douleur des gens.

\- Tu sais...petit Derek….Kate a été très gentille avec toi à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Derek grogna de colère.

\- Les gars, allez me chercher Max, j'ai un petit travail pour lui.

Ils quittèrent la salle pour aller chercher Max.

\- Tu vois Derek, Max a un petit penchant pour les garçons. Et il adore goûter nos prisonniers.

Derek regarda attentivement le chef pour savoir ce qu'il allait arriver. Quand il vit le regard sadique de l'homme en face de lui, il comprit enfin.

\- Vous n'oserez pas.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne le ferais pas, tu ne me connais pas ! Tu devrais demander à Stiles ce dont je suis capable.

Max et les autres hommes entrèrent enfin dans la pièce.

\- Oui, chef !

\- Tiens, nous avons un cadeau pour toi.

\- Ah, oui ? Avec un grand sourire.

\- Tiens un bon gros morceau de viande pour toi. En montrant Derek de la tête.

\- Je peux vraiment?

\- Bien sûr .

Stiles avait assisté à la scène depuis le début. Il avait gardé le silence. Il n'oserait pas cela, le violer devant lui.

\- Alors Derek, combien vous êtes ?

\- BEAUCOUP !

Le chef fit un signe de tête à Max pour lui donner le signal. Max s'approcha de Derek, tel un lion en chasse, laissant courir ses doigts sur le corps de Derek. Il contourna doucement Derek pour se retrouver derrière lui. Max s'approcha de Derek doucement, couvrit de baisers son dos. Derek frissonna de dégoût. Max continua son exploration et fit le tour du corps de Derek.

\- Tu sais tu as un corps extrêmement beau? Toutes les personnes qui t'ont essayé ont dû adorer ! Je devrais demander à cette Kate pour avoir son avis.

Derek grogna de colère.

\- Dégage ! Dit-il.

Max se retrouva face à lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, réduisant petit à petit l'espace entre eux. Max se colla à Derek, ses mains se promenèrent sur son torse. Le jeune approcha son visage des oreilles de Derek pour lui murmurer.

\- J'ai hâte de t'entendre crier de plaisir, mon grand méchant loup !

Le jeune homme descendit doucement ses mains sur le pantalon du loup, et attrapa la ceinture, il la déboucla doucement.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce qui se cache derrière.

Il finit de l'ouvrir et tira dessus pour l'enlever du pantalon.

\- Il ne manque plus que le pantalon.

Max s'éloigna de Derek pour laisser la place au chef.

\- Alors jeune homme, tu vas enfin coopérer?

\- Plutôt mourir !

\- Je peux réaliser ton vœu sans problème, mais avant j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu.

Stiles avait assisté à toute cette scène. Il commençait à avoir des nausées, comment pouvaient-ils faire ça? Après tout ce que Derek avait vécu. Il essaya de chasser toutes ces images. Il se concentra sur le monstre qui avait osé toucher son Derek. Pouvait-il encore le considérer comme cela ? Il vit alors que le jeune s'était approché de la table de torture. On pouvait voir tous les instruments qu'ils utilisaient. Max était en train de tremper la ceinture de Derek dans une substance inconnue.

-Stiles ! Eh oh, tu es avec nous ? Dit le chef.

Stiles sursauta et le regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux encore ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser mourir en paix?

\- Non... mon petit chaton... tu ne vas pas mourir... on a encore besoin de toi. Alors tu vas me répondre où tu nous laisse encore torturer ton ami?

Stiles se mit à rire.

\- Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé. Avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Ah bon, sur quoi ?

\- Lui et moi, on n'est rien !

Stiles regarda Derek dans les yeux avec toute la colère qu'il ressentait.

\- Je crois que tu t'es pris trop de coups.

\- A qui la faute?

-Stiles… dit Derek qui ne quittait pas Stiles des yeux.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

\- Mais…

\- Non d'habitude tu te tais alors continue comme ça.

-STOP ! Vous allez vous taire les amoureux.

\- On n'est pas ensemble ! Cria Stiles. Jamais je ne me mettrai avec une personne comme lui. C'est une personne qui n'a pas de cœur, qui utilise les gens à sa guise.

\- Oh mon petit Stiles tu lui en veux toujours pour ce qu'on lui a fait.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Dit Derek.

\- Rien qui te concerne. Tu sais Stiles ce n'est pas ma faute si cet idiot derrière moi est incapable de croire quelqu'un et encore moins aimer une personne. C'est si facile de le manipuler et de lui faire croire tout ce qu'on veut.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu.

\- Je te l'ai dit que ma méthode marchait à merveille.

Derek restait silencieux et commençait à comprendre certaines choses. Depuis le début on lui avait menti et on l'avait manipulé encore une fois.

\- Stiles, tu ne veux pas te venger du mal qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de les protéger surtout après ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

\- De quoi parlez-vous à la fin ?

\- Tu n'as pas à faire semblant. Nous savons que la meute t'a jeté dehors.

Stiles sursauta de surprise.

\- Vous nous avez suivis alors depuis le début? Dit-il.

\- Tu vois on n'est pas si mauvais comme chasseurs.

\- Je dois le reconnaître mais alors vous avez vu que je n'étais pas seul?

\- Quoi, tu parles de celui-là derrière et du petit bouclé?

Stiles commença à avoir peur quand il commença à évoquer Isaac. C'était le seul qui ne l'avait pas encore trahi. Il devait tout faire pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

\- Ils t'ont tous trahi, ils se sont tous servit de toi. Ils t'ont sucé jusqu'à la moelle ! C'est de leur faute si tu es une loque aujourd'hui. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que tu aurais pu devenir si tu ne les avais pas rencontrés?

Stiles s'était souvent posé la question depuis le Nogitsune. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponses à ses questions. Il était perdu. Comment cet inconnu, ce monstre pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert?

\- Tu sais Stiles je te connais mieux que tu le penses. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu te sens faible, misérable. Mais tu te trompes tu peux tellement être fort. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas adoré être le Nogitsune. Tout ce pouvoir en toi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé?

\- Non... vous... trompez.

\- Tu peux récupérer tous ces pouvoirs, il suffit que tu nous dises tous les petits secrets de cette meute.

Isaac… Stiles se força à penser à lui pour ne pas craquer. Même si on lui avait fait du mal, il ne pouvait pas les trahir, il pourrait au moins faire cela.

\- Désolé mais je ne peux pas. Je préfère encore mourir.

\- Non… tu nous es utile ! Par contre lui... non. S'approchant de Derek. Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui...vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez de lui, je m'en fous, il peut crever ce n'est plus mon problème. Après tout je ne suis rien pour lui.

Le chef s'approcha de Stiles.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si fidèle à ces loups alors qu'eux ils n'en ont rien à faire de toi ?

\- Sans doute que je suis trop stupide et même si ces idiots n'en n'ont rien à foutre de moi, moi je ne suis pas ce genre personne, je n'abandonne pas mes amis moi ! Je ne suis pas un traître comme certains aiment à le penser.

Stiles regarda intensément Derek. Le chef se mit à rire, s'écarta de lui et alla chercher deux seringues sur la table.

\- Stiles, tu es un sacré numéro, mais aussi un piètre menteur.

Il s'approcha de Stiles et lui enfonça la seringue dans le bras et puis fit la même chose à Derek. Il attendit quelques minutes pour faire durer le suspense.

\- Vous voyez ce que je viens de vous administrer, une drogue. Et cette drogue a un effet plutôt drôle vous voyez….de faire ressentir les choses que ressent l'autre.

Stiles et Derek le regardèrent avec un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Tu vois Stiles, tu vas ressentir ce que Derek ressent et inversement. Nous allons voir lequel d'entre vous va réussir.

Le chef fit de nouveau signe à Max, celui-ci retourna à son ancienne occupation : Derek.

\- Nous revoilà de nouveau en tête à tête. Voyons voir comment va réagir ton amoureux. À l'oreille de Derek.

Max s'agenouilla au niveau du nombril de Derek.

-Hum...j'ai hâte de te goûter.

Son souffle effleura le jean de Derek qui en frissonna. Son visage s'avança près du pantalon de son prisonnier, l'attrapa par les dents et lui ouvrit doucement, il commençait à apercevoir ses dessous.

\- Noir… comment tu sais que c'est ma couleur préférée?

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi, j'ai envie de te goûter.

\- N'y penses même pas !

Stiles ne semblait pas réagir, il détournait les yeux.

\- Max arrêtes ce sera pour plus tard !

\- Mais…

\- Non... c'est bon j'aime pas trop tes jeux.

Le chef prit alors la ceinture de Derek et s'avança vers lui.

\- Pousse-toi fiston !

L'homme commença à frapper le dos de Derek. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, il comprit que les chasseurs avaient mis quelque chose sur la ceinture. En plus de la douleur du coup, il avait la douleur qui restait. De l'aconit, ils avaient mis de l'aconit. Les enflures, pensa Derek.

Stiles n'en menait pas large lui aussi, à chaque coup que Derek recevait celui-ci, les ressentait, il avait mal de plus en plus. Il ne supporterait pas cela bien longtemps.

\- Der… Stiles ne put finir sa phrase qu'il s'évanouit de douleur.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous désirez la suite? Vous voulez savoir ce qui va arriver à nos héros?**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Gwen**

 **^w^**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir la petite meute,**

 **Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire.**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, le chapitre 11...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, il avait du mal à respirer. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un sprint. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il attendit quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir s'il rêvait ou pas. Il était de nouveau dans la cellule, les tortures étaient finies, mais pour combien temps? Il essaya de bouger, mais il en fut incapable, il avait mal partout. Son corps était couvert d'hématomes. Il sentit qu'il avait de nombreuses côtes cassées. A la prochaine séance, Stiles savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas, il allait mourir. Ne reverrait plus jamais son père. Il allait pleurer quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il se retourna pour voir qui c'était et vit que c'était Derek. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait rien. Mais le voir là, lui fit mal. Comment avait-il pu ? Toute sa colère remonta en lui. Derek essaya de le toucher mais Stiles se dégagea de lui. Et il utilisa ses dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour s'écarter de lui de plus en plus, essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible. Il réussit à se réfugier à l'autre bout de la cellule en rampant avec difficulté. Quand il arriva, il n'eut même pas la force de se redresser. Il resta quelques minutes sur le sol, espérant ainsi que la fraîcheur, l'aide à ne plus avoir mal. Il essaya de nouveau à se lever et réussit à se redresser avec difficulté. Il s'aida du mur comme point d'appui pour se mettre assis. Une fois en tailleur, il essaya de reprendre sa respiration normalement, tous les efforts qu'il venait d'accomplir l'avaient fatigué plus qu'il l'avait calculé.

Stiles avait les paupières à semi-ouvertes, il pouvait entrevoir Derek. Cela lui fit mal de le voir. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, comment il avait pu imaginer le trahir. Même s'il avait tout fait pour faire croire à Derek sa trahison, Derek aurait dû savoir qu'il n'était pas comme cela. Il ne ferait pas de mal, à moins que Derek…. voyait toujours en lui le Nogitsune. C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait proposé son aide, c'était pour l'avoir sous contrôle. Stiles vit de plus en plus sombre en lui, son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal dans sa poitrine, il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration. Il savait ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Depuis la mort de sa mère Stiles était sujet à des crises de panique et avec le Nogitsune celles-ci étaient devenues de plus ne plus fréquentes.

Il s'effondra sur le sol sans moyen de l'arrêter. Stiles réussit à se tourné vers le mur pour que Derek n'aperçoive pas son état. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. Les ténèbres le recouvrirent de plus en plus comme une couverture. Il était enfermé dans ce néant et essayait en vain de sortir de celui-ci. Son corps se mit à trembler de partout.

Derek depuis son retour dans la cellule savait qu'il avait perdu Stiles pour toujours. Tous les mots que Stiles lui avait dit, lui avaient fait mal. Il savait que Stiles, sous ses airs de gamin hyperactif, cachait un garçon fragile. Il avait compris que Stiles avait du mal à être proche des gens et quand il y arrivait, il leur était fidèle pour toujours. Stiles essayait toujours de faire au mieux pour contenter les autres. Il ne pensait jamais à lui, il passait toujours après les autres. C'était pour cela que personne n'avait pu voir les premiers symptômes de sa possession. Il aurait dû savoir que Stiles se serrait senti abandonné, mais pourtant Derek tenait à lui. Il venait de s'en rend compte pendant qu'il tenait Stiles près de lui, il l'aimait. Et l'ironie du sort, il venait de perdre la seule personne qui faisait tout pour le comprendre, qui l'aidait à s'apaiser. Quand il vit Stiles s'éloigner de lui à son réveil, son cœur se brisa. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire un pas à cause de la peur. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son cœur pour voir si celui-ci allait. Il avait pu voir qu'il ne battait pas normalement, il allait beaucoup trop vite pour une personne humaine, il revint à la réalité et vit le corps de Stiles prit de spasmes. Il essaya de s'approcher, mais il fut coupé par Stiles.

\- Reste….à...ta….place ! Articula avec difficulté Stiles.

Stiles commença à reprendre doucement les rênes de son corps. Le déclic fut quand il entendit Derek essayer de s'approcher. Il essaya de penser aux entraînements où il devait essayer d'apprendre à gérer sa concentration. Stiles se souvenait de ces mots « Souviens-toi, quand tu te sens divaguer pense à un souvenir heureux précis ». Stiles essaya cette méthode et chercha dans sa mémoire des bons souvenirs. Il repensa à sa jeunesse avec Scott, à l'école avec lui, puis aux discussions avec Isaac et enfin aux moments qu'il avait passés avec Derek. Cette sensation de bien-être qu'il avait quand il était avec. Ses tremblements cessèrent petit à petit pour ne laisser que le calme régner dans la cellule. Son cœur se calma lui aussi malgré la douleur et la tristesse qu'il ressentait face à ses souvenirs. Stiles décida de rester allongé sur le sol. Cela était préférable, il ne voulait plus tenter le diable, s'il avait une autre crise, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la gérer. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne sentit même pas ses joues mouillées, il pleurait. Il retenait ses larmes depuis tellement longtemps. Il essaya toutefois de les retenir encore pour ne pas montrer à Derek sa peine. Il avait quand même sa fierté.

\- Stiles?

Stiles ne voulait pas lui répondre et préféra l'ignorer.

\- Stiles ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour te soulager ?

\- ….

\- Laisse- moi m'approcher pour que je puisse te soigner tes blessures.

\- ….

\- Stiles?

\- Ta pitié tu peux te la garder !

\- T'es idiot ou quoi ?

\- C'est sans doute vrai si tu le dis ! Et non merci pour ton aide. Tu en as fait suffisamment comme ça. Tu veux vraiment m'aider ?

\- OUI.

\- Alors laisse-moi ! Fais comme-ci j'étais mort. Je ne veux plus jamais à avoir à faire à toi. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches, que tu me parles ! Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie.

\- Pourquoi, je croyais qu'on était amis ?

\- Pourquoi, toi ? Tu sais pour être ami il faut qu'on se fasse confiance. C'était mon cas mais toi pas, apparemment ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi ? Bon à la limite que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, ça peut passer, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as cru quand je te l'ai dit, tu aurais senti si j'avais menti.

Stiles se retourna doucement pour faire face à Derek. Derek vit alors les yeux rouges du jeune, il ne vit plus de colère mais juste de la peine. Pourquoi avait-il pleuré?

\- Stiles, je suis…

Derek se leva d'un coup, faisant peur au passage à Stiles. Celui-ci s'approcha de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'entends des bruits bizarres... on dirait qu'il y a une bagarre. Quelqu'un arrive ici.

Derek se mit devant Stiles pour le protéger, dans l'état où il était, il ne pouvait rien faire. Derek était prêt à attaquer quand la porte s'ouvrit…

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Bonne soirée**

 **Bises**

 **Gwen**

 **^w^**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir la meute,**

 **voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic...**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Derek était prêt à l'attaque quand la porte s'ouvrit… Derek allait attaquer quand il vit la personne qui venait d'entrer la cellule.

\- Ils sont là, je les ai trouvés ! Dit le Shérif.

Oui, c'était le Shérif. Il était venu avec la meute pour les chercher, pour les sauver. Derek se calma et s'écarta du chemin pour que le Shérif puisse voir son fils. L'homme de loi s'approcha de son fils et vit son horrible état.

\- Il faut aller à l'hôpital ! Dit Derek.

Le reste la meute venait d'arriver à la hauteur de la cellule, seul Isaac entra et vient vers eux. Il vit alors que Derek et le Shérif étaient tous les deux pétrifiés de peur face à l'état de Stiles. Il décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- Shérif, allez chercher la voiture pour que je puisse amener Stiles pour aller à l'hôpital. Et toi Scott tu t'occupes de Derek.

Scott lui fit oui de la tête. Isaac passa délicatement ses bras sous ses genoux et dans son dos pour porter Stiles. Stiles s'accrocha instinctivement au cou d'Isaac. Il s'apprêta à sortir quand Derek lui attrapa le bras.

\- Derek, tu te calmes, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu sais mieux que personne que je lui ferai du mal.

Derek lâcha le bras d'Isaac et le suivit avec le reste de la meute quand celui-ci sortit avec Stiles.

Ils arrivèrent en urgence à l'hôpital, Stiles fut pris tout de suite et partit en salle d'examen avec son père. Tout le monde dû patienter dans la salle d'attendre pour avoir des nouvelles de Stiles. Derek dû leur raconter, sans trop donner de détails, ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur emprisonnement. Et on lui raconta comment ils les avaient trouvés.

Ne voyant pas Derek rentrer à la maison, Isaac avait commencé à avoir peur. Il était allé chez Stiles pour voir s'il était là, car il savait que celui-ci passait tout son temps avec ce dernier. Mais quand il était arrivé chez Stiles, il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait commencé vraiment à avoir peur. Il avait essayé alors de trouver l'odeur de Stiles, mais elle était trop légère, il essaya donc de repérer celle de Derek qui le conduisit au terrain où lui et Stiles allaient courir. Il le trouva abandonné, puis il continua à pister l'odeur de Derek qui s'arrêta au beau milieu de nulle part. Il chercha des indices et vit le sweat rouge de Stiles. Il avait décidé d'appeler Scott pour le prévenir puis le Shérif qui appela Chris. Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous ici. Ils avaient réussi à trouver l'endroit grâce à la deuxième odeur qu'il y avait sur le sweat, celle de Max.

Stiles avait enfin finit les examens et les soins. On lui avait interdit de rentrer chez lui pour plus de sécurité, d'abord à cause de ses nombreuses blessures, mais aussi à cause du choc psychologique. Le médecin avait préféré le garder une nuit en observation pour plus de sécurité. Et le Shérif avait dit qu'il y veillerait personnellement. Stiles n'avait de toute façon pas la force de lutter, il était las. On l'installa dans une chambre puis son père l'aida à se mettre à l'aise.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur chéri.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai tellement eu peur de ne pas te revoir.

Le Shérif caressa la joue de son fils.

\- Je vais aller prévenir les autres et leur dire qu'ils peuvent venir.

\- NON !

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne veux pas les voir, papa.

\- Mais...

\- S'il te plaît, j'ai pas la force de leur face. Je n'ai pas envie les voir pour le moment.

\- Même Derek et Isaac ?

\- Cela vaut aussi pour Derek, mais pas pour Isaac.

\- D'accord, je vais leur dire.

Le Shérif quitta la chambre laissant Stiles seul avec lui-même. L'enfer était enfin finit. Le Shérif arriva vers la meute pour leur donner des nouvelles.

\- Il va bien, il a de nombreux bleus et des côtes cassées. Ce qui inquiète le plus les médecins, c'est le traumatisme psychologique.

\- Sur ce plan, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Stiles est très fort !

Le Shérif ne répondit pas à la remarque de Scott, car il savait que c'était faux, il l'avait vu dans les yeux de son fils.

\- On peut le voir ? Demanda Scott.

\- Il ne veut voir personne pour le moment. Et vaux mieux qu'il se repose. On verra quand il ira mieux.

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence et partit voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir ce soir.

\- C'est valable pour toi aussi, Derek. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer après ce que tu as vécu.

Derek partit lui aussi, Isaac le suivit, mais le Shérif le retint :

\- Isaac tu peux rester encore un peu, j'ai encore quelques petites questions à te poser.

\- Bien sûr...Shérif!

Il salua Derek et le laissa quitter l'hôpital. Il attendit quelques minutes.

\- Ils sont tous partis ?

Isaac huma l'air et hocha de la tête en signe affirmatif.

\- Viens, suis-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec le meute et Stiles, mais tu es le seul qu'il veut bien voir ! Va le voir, il en a besoin.

Le Shérif lui montra la chambre et partit pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Isaac toqua à la porte et pénétra dans la chambre faisant sursauter Stiles.

\- C'est moi, Stiles, Isaac, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il s'approcha doucement de lui, et vit qu'il était recouvert de bandages. Il ne put dire aucun mot de plus, Stiles se jeta dans ses bras et pleura toute sa peine. Isaac le prit également dans les bras. Il l'obligea à s'allonger dans son lit. Stiles ne comprit pas pourquoi Isaac lui aussi voulait le quitter, il commença à pleurer encore plus. Quand il sentit son lit s'affaisser. Isaac s'installa à côté de lui et le berça pour le calmer. Stiles pour la première fois de sa vie abandonna son masque et montra vraiment ses sentiments.

Pendant que son père était parti voir les autres. Il avait pu enfin réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi il était tellement en colère contre Derek, pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé en deux? Il avait eu encore plus mal que lors de la trahison de ses amis. Le fait que Derek ne croit pas lui, lui avait fait réaliser qu'il voulait avoir une part importante dans la vie de Derek. Il voulait une place dans son cœur, être quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Il s'était mis à rire tout seul, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de ce crétin de loup garou ! Il avait vraiment de la chance, il avait fallu qu'il craque pour lui.

Une fois sa crise de larmes finie, il s'endormit dans les bras d'Isaac, s'attachant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme-ci il avait peur qu'Isaac aille quelque part. Isaac resta éveillé pour entendre la respiration et vit le Shérif entrer, celui-ci se mit à rire quand il vit la position des deux jeunes gens.

\- Je suis désolé ! Dit Isaac.

\- Mais non, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je sais que Stiles peut être un vrai pot de colle. Surtout après un cauchemar, il ne me lâchait jamais.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe avec la meute et Derek avec Stiles?

\- Scott a décidé d'exclure Stiles pour le protéger du danger. Par contre pour Derek, je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que lui aussi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

\- Ces deux-là sont compliqués.

\- Je vous le fais pas dire.

\- Tu devrais dormir, il est tard !

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux au chevet de Stiles.

* * *

 **Alors ce vous a plu ?**

 **Vous voulez une suite?**

 **Bonne soirée mes petits loups, à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Bises**

 **Emissaire Stilinski**

 **^w^**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola la meute,**

 **Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre de ma fic, on avance petit à petit vers la fin.**

 **Je vous remercie de me suivre et de me lire.**

 **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Stiles s'était réfugié dans sa chambre prétextant qu'il avait besoin de repos et qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Il était resté dans sa chambre pour réfléchir aux derniers mois qu'il venait de vivre, à Scott, à Derek. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Ce qu'il devait faire. Il était complètement perdu. Il s'était coupé du monde, en bloquant son téléphone pour tous les appels et les messages de la meute. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir objectivement. Seul Isaac venait en cachette des autres pour s'assurer de l'état de Stiles. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais celui-ci faisait tout pour changer de sujet. Isaac avait compris qu'il n'était pas prêt à aborder son problème. Isaac resta souvent la nuit pour aider Stiles à gérer ses cauchemars et surtout pour soulager un peu le Shérif. Stiles arrivait à la fin de sa convalescence et il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à la meute. Il devait le faire pour qu'il puisse avancer, reprendre sur de bonnes bases. Mais le problème c'était que s'il s'arrangeait avec la meute, il allait devoir côtoyer aussi Derek et pour cela il n'était pas encore prêt. Il se dit qu'il verrait bien le moment venu. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il avance au jour le jour, petit pas par petit pas.

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, après deux semaines d'absence, c'était le grand retour de Stiles au lycée. Son père était déjà parti au travail quand il descendit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, il regardait par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que sa voiture adorée était là, quand il vit qu'Isaac était déjà là adossé à celle-ci. Il alla à la porte et l'interpella.

\- Et beau blond, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es là pour t'assurer que je vais bien au lycée ?

Isaac sourit au surnom que Stiles lui avait donné et s'approcha de lui.

\- Bien sûr ! Ordre de ton père !

\- Je lui ai dit que j'irais ! Allez, viens manger avec moi au lieu de rester comme cela dehors.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, Stiles installa les couverts pour eux deux et sortit tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour déjeuner.

\- Ils seront tous là à m'attendre, c'est ça? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui.

\- Je sens que cela va être ma fête !

\- T'inquiètes pas, s'il y en a un qui t'embête, je serai là ! Je te laisserai pas seul.

\- Merci. Tu sais que tu es un amour? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler de tout et de rien pour permettre à Stiles de se détendre. Le petit déjeuner se passa donc dans la bonne humeur. Stiles avait décidé d'arriver en avance pour qu'il puisse régler l'histoire avec la meute avant de commencer ses cours. Ce serait une bonne chose de faite. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la jeep et partirent en direction du lycée. Stiles commença à stresser de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du lycée. Isaac posa une main sur son épaule pour l'aider à se calmer. Stiles le regarda avec un grand sourire.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée, Stiles vit la meute qu'il l'attendait devant le lycée. Il n'avait pas vu Derek. Il souffla intérieurement de soulagement. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait pu gérer deux problèmes à la fois. Il respira trois fois, lentement, pour se donner du courage et fit signe à Isaac qu'il était prêt. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et allèrent rejoindre le petit groupe.

Quand Stiles arriva enfin devant eux et leur dit :

\- Yo ! Avec un salut militaire.

\- Salut, répondit Scott

Puis tous le saluèrent un par un. Ils étaient gênés par la situation. Aucun n'osait parler. Même Stiles ne parlait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en ait particulièrement envie. Il avait appris qu'aucun d'eux ne l'écoutait vraiment quand il parlait. Le seul qui l'écoutait vraiment... c'était Derek. Stiles pensa à autre chose pour éviter de pleurer. Et oui depuis ce kidnapping, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour, que je verrais un Stiles silencieux ! Je leur aurais dit d'aller se faire voir, dit Lydia.

\- Euh... désolé, je ne suis pas encore remis. C'est sans doute la fatigue.

\- Après deux semaines ? Continua Lydia.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, plus tu dors plus tu es fatigué ! Et je peux te dire que c'est vrai. D'ici quelques jours ça ira mieux, une fois que je me serais à nouveau habituer à un rythme normal. C'est normal, d'après le médecin !

\- Je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien eu de grave. Je ne l'aurais supporté, dit Scott.

 _« Mais bien sûr, si tu le dis! Alors pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? »_ pensa Stiles, il sourit pour cacher son envie de le frapper.

\- Tu sais on est désolé d'avoir agir comme cela. On…

\- STOP ! Coupa Stiles. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir vos raisons, car je pense que je risque de m'énerver de nouveau et personne ne veut que cela ne se produise. La seule chose à faire, c'est d'essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé et de reprendre depuis le début. Je peux seulement vous offrir cela. Ça vous va ?

Tout le monde le regarda et acquiesça en silence.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai des cours à rattraper, si on allait en cours ? Dit Stiles en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

\- T'as raison et en plus tu vas devoir récupérer tous les devoirs que tu as loupé, mon frère, dit Scott qui s'approcha de lui.

Stiles garda cependant une distance entre eux. Le petit groupe les suivit ainsi entrant dans le lycée.

Stiles était dans les gradins du terrain de lacrosse. Il avait tellement l'habitude qu'il avait oublié qu'il pouvait maintenant retourner à la cantine manger avec les autres. Personnellement, il n'était pas encore prêt. En une matinée, il n'en pouvait plus. Ils avaient tous été sur son dos, vérifiant chacun de ses faits et gestes. Il avait besoin d'air, il allait exploser. Il souffla d'épuisement.

\- Je savais que tu étais là.

Stiles se retourna au son de la voix, vit Isaac et il lui sourit.

\- Tu es tout seul ?

\- Je crois que les autres ont compris que tu n'étais pas encore prêt à manger avec eux.

\- Tu ne serais pas intervenu pas hasard?

\- Non pas du tout ! Avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

\- J'avais besoin d'air. C'est qu'ils sont collants quand ils s'y mettent . Et j'ai plus l'habitude.

\- Ils essayent de se faire pardonner.

\- Oui. S'ils pouvaient comprendre que je ne suis plus un petit garçon, ce serait bien.

\- Je suis pas sûr que tu ne sois pas encore un petit garçon. Vu comment tu boudes quand tu n'as pas ce que tu veux.

Stiles le regarda et lui tira la langue. Ils se mirent à rire.

\- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De cette réconciliation.

\- C'était la seule chose à faire.

\- Tu n'as pas à te forcer si tu n'as pas envie.

\- Je vais te dire la vérité, c'est vrai que je leur en veux voir même beaucoup, mais on est une famille et j'ai pas envie de voir des gens souffrir à cause de mon égoïsme. Ça va prendre du temps pour que je redevienne normal avec eux.

Isaac ne répondit rien à la phrase de Stiles.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pardonné que je leur fait confiance. Quand ils m'ont jeté comme ils l'ont fait, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Surtout avec Scott, c'était mon ami de toujours. Je croyais que c'était à la vie à la mort. Donc je préfère rester sur mes gardes. Qui me dit que demain ils ne vont pas encore changer d'avis. Je préfère attend et j'aviserai avec le temps.

\- Ça a l'air compliqué !

\- Oui, mais tu sais qu'avec mon cerveau, je peux gérer. Et puis je voulais préciser une chose avec toi, mon petit blondinet.

Isaac sourit au nouveau surnom que Stiles lui avait donné.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être mon ami.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent me donner des surnoms comme cela.

\- Quoi ? Comme blondinet ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi, je trouve cela mignon. Bon ce que j'étais en train de te dire c'est, que ce n'est pas parce que je traîne de nouveau avec Scott et tout le monde, que l'on se verra moins ? Sur ce point je ne suis pas Scott. Je t'abandonnerai jamais à ses dépens. Isaac, tu as été là pour moi à un moment où j'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu n'avais pas étais là. Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais merci, merci beaucoup.

Stiles s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime Isaac, pour moi tu es devenu beaucoup plus qu'un ami, tu fais partie de ma famille. Tu es le frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Alors sache que tu peux compter sur moi, je serai toujours là.

\- Toi aussi, tu peux compter sur moi.

Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent le terrain.

\- Tu sais, tu pourras compter sur Derek.

\- Derek... celui-là…

\- Tu sais, depuis ce que vous avez été libéré, il n'est plus pareil. Et toi non plus ! Pourquoi tu lui parles plus ? Pourtant il t'a toujours soutenu.

\- Derek m'a fait mal là.

Stiles lui montra son cœur.

\- Derek, t'a-t-il donné un raison sur le pourquoi je voulais qu'il m'entraîne?

\- Non, il m'a juste dit que c'était pour t'apprendre à te défendre vu que la meute t'avait lâché.

\- Il a vraiment gardé le secret, dit-il avec un sourire. En fait ce n'est pas tout, les chasseurs qui nous ont enlevés, je les connaissais.

Stiles attendit la réaction d'Isaac, mais rien il attendit la suite.

\- Tu te souviens du jour où Scott m'a viré?

\- Oui.

\- En fait, la veille, je venais me faire passer à tabac par eux.

\- Que voulaient-ils?

\- Ils voulaient que je les aide à vous capturer pour vous faire du mal. Donc après la dispute avec la meute, je suis rentré chez moi et là, ils m'attendaient pour savoir si j'avais changé d'avis et je leur ai dit non. Et tu sais la suite, je me suis pris une méchante correction. Et c'est là que Derek l'a découvert. Puis tu connais la suite. Durant le kidnapping, ils ont fait croire certaines choses à Derek et il les a crues.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Que j'étais de leur côté que je les avais aidé à le capturer. Tu imagines, Derek à préféré les croire eux plutôt que moi alors qu'on se connaît. C'est pour ça que je lui en veux. Je pensais avoir une place dans son cœur, mais non, je me trompais.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'il fait confiance à personne même pas à moi. Il a trop souffert.

\- Je sais que c'est vrai, mais sur le coup, je me suis senti trahi. Merde! J'étais toujours été là pour lui et je serai toujours là pour lui. Tu sais, s'il m'appelait, là, pour me dire qu'il est en danger, j'irais tout de suite le sauver. Je l'aime à la fin, cet idiot.

Stiles mit ses mains sur sa bouche, se rendant compte des derniers mots qu'il avait dit.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas avoir honte de l'aimer. Et moi, je pense que vous feriez un joli couple tous les deux.

\- Et pour ça, il faudrait qu'il veuille de moi et c'est pas garanti.

Isaac le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

« _J'en suis pas si sûre que toi_ » Chuchota Isaac.

* * *

 **Alors que va faire Stiles, à votre avis?**

 **Vous voulez la suite?**

 **Bises**

 **Emissaire Stilinki**

 **^w^**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir la meute,**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic.**

 **Stiles va enfin revoir Derek.**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits loups et merci de me lire et de me laisser un petit commentaire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Stiles reprit petit à petit une routine normale, il alla progressivement vers les gens de la meute restant souvent sur les gardes. Depuis que Stiles c'était confié à Isaac, il se sentait plus délesté d'un poids. Il retrouva petit à petit ses couleurs et son entrain d'antan. Il mangea de nouveau à la cantine avec la meute. Il se mettait toujours à côté d'Isaac. Un jour, Scott lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas le même comportement avec lui et le bond. Stiles lui répondit seulement qu'Isaac avait été là quand il avait eu besoin d'aide et que c'est la seule personne donc il se souvient du kidnapping. Puis Stiles lui avait dit qu'Isaac avait été son sauveur. Et que le lien entre une victime et son héros était difficile à effacer du jour au lendemain. Il ne partira pas, sans doute jamais il ne fera que se renforcer de jour en jour. Et puis, qui voudrait se séparer d'un canon comme ça. Toute la table se mit à avaler de travers quand ils entendirent les propos sur Isaac. Lui, était mort de rire. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre Stiles lui dire qu'il était beau, mais l'entendre devant les autres c'est autre chose.

Stiles pensait avoir fini avec les situations compliquées, mais il avait oublié une chose : les entraînements. Les entraînements qui signifient loft. Loft qui signifie Derek. Cela faisait pratiquement un mois que Stiles n'avait plus vu Derek et lui avait encore moins parlé. Au début il avait pu éviter les entraînements en lui disant qu'il était blessé, mais l'excuse ne marcha qu'un temps. Scott lui dit qu'il pouvait venir même s'il était blessé, il pouvait regarder la séance. Puis il ajouta que ce serait drôle. Stiles accepta à contre cœur. Seul Isaac compatit à son malheur. L'entraînement avait lieu samedi après-midi. Il avait donc quatre jours pour se préparer. Il devait faire comme ci rien ne s'était passé et faire comme avec les membres de la meute. Il décida d'enfouir ses sentiments et d'oublier Derek. Oui, il devait l'oublier. Il irait à l'entraînement et se prouverait à lui-même qu'il n'était plus amoureux de Derek. Stiles avait décidé d'aller un peu plus tard que les autres pour être sûr que ne pas être seul avec lui. Il envoya un message pour prévenir Isaac de son plan et surtout pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Stiles étais dans sa chambre en train de faire ses devoirs quand il vit qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Il rangea ses affaires, mit sa veste, prit ses clés et sortit de la maison. Il monta dans sa voiture, soupira un bon coup, mit le contact et démarra sa jeep pour aller chez Derek. Il arriva en bas de chez lui. Il vit déjà plusieurs véhicules qui étaient là. Il entra dans le bâtiment et rejoignit la meute. Il ouvrit la porte métallique du loft de Derek. Tout le monde s'arrêta pour le saluer. Il croisa le regard de Derek sur lui. Il détourna les yeux de Derek. Il s'installa sur les marches à l'écart du reste de la meute. Scott s'entraînait avec Derek, Kira avec Malia, Liam avec Isaac et Lydia s'entraînait sur le sac de boxe.

Stiles regardait chaque membre de la meute et comment ils avaient évolués depuis qu'il les connaissait. Scott vint s'asseoir à côté de Stiles l'obligeant à sortir de ses sombres pensées.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venu, dit Scott.

\- Moi, aussi. Tu vas bien ? Pas trop fatiguant?

\- Non, je gère, mais tu sais comment c'est avec Derek.

\- Oh oui, je sais… Se souvenant de ses entraînements.

\- Je voulais te dire que je suis content qu'on soit comme avant. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Si tu le dis !

Stiles n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation. Comment pouvait-il y échapper ? Comme si dieu l'avait entendu.

\- Scott, au lieu de te la couler douce, ramène tes fesses ici. L'entraînement n'est pas finit. On change ! Dit Derek

\- Mais, Derek…

\- Pas pendant l'entraînement.

Scott se leva et alla rejoindre le reste du groupe. Isaac se retrouva donc au sac de boxe, Scott contre Liam, Malia contre Derek et Kira contre Lydia. L'entraînement reprit donc.

Stiles observa Derek, de là où il se trouvait. Derek ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait. Le jeune homme pouvait pleinement le reluquer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était censé l'oublier. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. D'abord, il était un homme et Derek aussi. Puis comment Derek pourrait l'aimer? Tout était de sa faute. Il revint à penser à leur évolution. Depuis le début, tout le monde avait évolué, Derek pouvait devenir un loup, Scott était un alpha qui était de plus en plus puissant, Lydia maîtrisait ses pouvoirs de plus en plus, Kira avait enfin réussit à avoir une queue et Liam et Malia se maîtrisaient de mieux en mieux. Alors que lui, il était le même. Il était même de plus en plus faible. Après tout, Scott avait peut-être raison, il n'avait pas sa place ici. Le kidnapping lui avait encore prouvé que c'était lui le plus faible et que c'était toujours lui qui les mettait en danger. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être que si il partait d'ici, il pourrait refaire sa vie sans surnaturel. Il sentit son cœur devenir de plus en plus douloureux. Il avait besoin d'air.

\- Stiles…

Le jeune homme leva la tête et vit Isaac. Il s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Je t'interdis de continuer à penser à ce que tu penses.

\- Comment tu sais quoi je pense ?

\- Tu n'as pas oublié que je suis ton héros? Questionna-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Stiles lui fit non de la tête.

\- Donc tu sais que je sais quand je dois accourir à ton secours. Allez-viens ! Lui ouvrant ses bras.

Stiles ne chercha même pas et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il respirait son odeur.

\- C'est moi ou Stiles deviendrait gay ? Demanda Malia.

\- Arrêtes tes conneries, Stiles n'est pas gay. Il aime les filles, répondit Scott.

\- Moi je trouve juste bizarre que Stiles soit aussi câlin avec Isaac alors qu'avec moi il ne l'était pas.

\- Après ce qu'il a vécu, il peut-être besoin d'affection, c'est tout, dit Lydia. Alors au boulot.

Derek lui, avait assisté à toute la scène et la seule chose qu'il avait envie, c'était de frapper Isaac. Il n'aimait pas cela. Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de frapper Isaac ? Depuis le kidnapping, il s'était rendu compte que Stiles lui manquait. Il lui ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Des moments qu'ils avaient que tous les deux. Leurs conversations, leurs regards lui manquaient. Son odeur, son corps, il les voulait. Depuis un mois Derek vivait un vrai enfer, Stiles l'avait éjecté de sa vie. Depuis le début, il savait qu'Isaac allait lui rendre visite en cachette tous les soirs. Comme-ci il ne sentait par son odeur sur Isaac. Derek l'aurait reconnu entre tous. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être à sa place ?

Isaac s'éloigna de Stiles, lui dit d'arrêter d'avoir des pensées sombres et reparti s'entraîner. Le reste de l'entraînement se passa s'en encombre. Stiles était en train de parler avec Isaac et ne vit pas que tout le monde était partit. Quand il regarda autour de lui, il ne vit personne. Il décida de partir, il salua Isaac. Quand il atteignit la porte il fut arrêté par Derek.

\- Stiles... reste… j'aimerais te parler.

* * *

 **Alors ? Cela vous donne envie de lire ?**

 **A votre avis que va-t-il se produire? Que veux lui dire Derek ?**

 **Bon week end ,**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Gwen**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour la meute,**

 **je vous souhaite un bon lundi et une bonne semaine.**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suit et qui me laisse un commentaires c'est très gentil.**

 **Voici le chapitre 15, l'explication, nous approchons petit à petit de la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Stiles resta pétrifié sur place, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'était pas prêt, pas après ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Stiles... je mords pas.

\- C'est à voir ça.

\- Isaac tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît.

Isaac hésitait beaucoup, mais quand il vit Stiles lui dire que c'était bon qu'il pouvait les laisser, Isaac quitta le loft les laissant seul.

\- Tu as un vrai garde du corps.

\- Après tout c'est mon héros ! Avec un grand sourire.

Stiles laissa tomber la porte et alla s'installer sur la table, attendant Derek. Il joua avec ses jambes.

\- Stiles... comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Stiles... tu sais que je sais quand tu mens.

Stiles se mit à rire.

\- Là sur ce sujet j'ai des doutes, vu comment cela s'est passé la dernière que tu as essayé.

\- A propos de ça …

\- Tu sais… je suis surpris que tout le monde ait participé à l'entraînement. L'idée vient de qui ?

\- De toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oui, quand tu m'as demandé des cours d'auto-défense, je me suis dit que tout le monde devait apprendre les bases.

\- C'est génial ! Aujourd'hui ça m'a rappelé pas mal de souvenirs.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Nos entraînements, dit-il en regardant l'horizon.

\- C'est vrai que c'était très drôle à voir. Tu vas continuer une fois que tu seras remis?

\- Je sais pas. Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure.

Derek le regarda intensément essayant de comprendre de quoi parlait de Stiles.

\- A propos de Scott.

\- A ça, ce n'est rien ! Ça a l'air de s'arranger entre vous?

\- On peut dire cela.

\- Tu sais, c'est normal que tu aies peur après ce qu'ils t'ont fait et que tu as encore du mal à leur faire de nouveau confiance.

\- Tu es un des seuls, avec Isaac, à avoir compris ce que je ressens comme toujours. C'est rageant des fois.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Derek, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai pas toute la journée. Que veux-tu?

Stiles espérait ainsi mettre fin à leur tête-à-tête.

\- Je voulais te parler de notre dernière conversation.

\- Ah ça. Oui je vois. Et tu veux dire quoi?

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ce n'était pas entièrement de ta faute.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Ah ton avis ? Tu le fais exprès ?

\- Ah ça ? Oui !

\- Stiles tu sais …

\- Écoute Derek, j'en ai marre, c'est clair. Tes paroles m'ont fait mal, m'ont profondément blessé, mais c'est à quoi j'aurais dû m'attendre après tout, avec toi. Tu veux que je dise quoi, que quand tu m'as dit ça, j'ai eu littéralement mon cœur brisé. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal, même avec Scott. Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant. Je ne plus être comme avant, te parler, ni même être dans la même pièce que toi. C'est ça la vérité.

Stiles était descendu de la table pour se mettre devant Derek pour lui monter toute ses sentiments, sa colère, sa haine. Derek pensait pouvoir essayer de convaincre Stiles de changer d'avis. Mais c'était mal parti. Il n'avait jamais vu Stiles comme cela, son cœur battait à rompe les tympans. Il voulut s'approcher de Stiles pour l'aider mais le jeune homme s'éloigna de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Si ça avait été moi dans cette situation, moi je t'aurais cru, je t'aurais défendu. Et en plus moi je n'ai pas tes soi-disant pouvoirs de loup garou pour voir si quelqu'un ment. Et tu sais pourquoi, car je pensais qu'on était amis après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Sais-tu qu'à cause de toi ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer, je n'en dors plus, je ne vis plus, je suis une épave. Heureusement qu'Isaac est là car je crois que j'aurais abandonné. Et tout ça par ta faute ! Car oui je souffre. Car il y a fallu que je tombe amoureux. Et ouais, je suis amoureux d'un maudit loup-garou.

Stiles se mit à rire tout seul, se rendant compte de la situation. Lui qui voulait oublier Derek, c'était fait. Il venait de lui dire ses sentiments. Au moins comme ça, ils ne se verraient plus, puisque Derek allait le jeter comme une merde.

\- Stiles écoute je…

-Non, pas la peine de répondre, dit Stiles. Je n'attends rien de toi, je ne demande rien et je veux rien de toi. Comment tu pourrais ? Je suis pas une personne qu'on peut aimer. Je suis pas une bonne personne. Je suis un cas irréparable.

Stiles s'était calmé, toute sa colère avait disparu pour de la tristesse. Il alla s'asseoir de nouveau sur la table, il était épuisé de faire semblant devant tout le monde. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu as le droit d'être aimé.

\- Tu ne sais rien, Derek ! Tu ne sais pas qui tu as devant toi !

\- Alors, explique-moi !

Stiles ne pouvait pas faire face à son regard, il le fuit. Il regarda le sol.

\- Lorsque j'ai été possédé par le Nogitsune, savais-tu que j'étais parfaitement conscient de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai assisté à tous les meurtres qu'il a commis. Au début j'ai résisté, j'ai lutté pour éviter que celui-ci ne prenne possession de mon corps. Mais quand il m'a fait croire que j'étais malade, j'ai abandonné. Il a pris le contrôle et là, j'ai tué. Tu sais quoi, j'ai adoré ça : tuer ces gens. J'avais l'impression d'être fort. Comment j'ai pu aimer cela ? Je suis un meurtrier. Finalement, vous auriez dû me tuer. Depuis ça, tous les soirs je fais des cauchemars de cette période. J'arrive plus à m'aimer, à m'accepter comme je suis, je n'arrive pas à être comme avant. Je suis toujours le plus faible, c'est toujours à cause de moi qu'il y a des problèmes. Personne ne peut m'aimer, je suis un monstre.

Stiles renifla, maintenant il était en larmes, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Derek s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et le consola. Il encercla Stiles pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il était là pour le soutenir. Stiles s'accrocha à Derek de toutes ses forces. Il commença à se calmer. Derek sentant Stiles aller de mieux en mieux, il commença à s'écarter de lui, mais Stiles le retient.

\- Stiles tu n'es pas un monstre bien au contraire. C'est vrai que tu as tué des gens, mais ce n'était pas toi, c'était le Nogitsune. Je pense que tu n'as pas aimé tuer les gens, mais c'est plutôt le fait d'être fort que tu as aimé. C'est normal avec la façon donc on t'a traité. On n'a pas arrêté de te rabaisser. Je te comprends, tu te sentais comme un être faible, alors tu as eu du pouvoir. N'importe quelle personne aurait aimé se sentir fort. Et après tout ça, on a continué à te traiter comme on le faisait avant. Mais tu te trompes ! Tu es important, tu es le nœud de la meute, tu es toujours là pour les aider. Tu as vu quand tu t'es disputé avec la meute? Je peux te dire que c'était le chaos entre nous. Tu es important pour la cohésion de cette meute. Et en dehors de cela, tu es une magnifique personne. En plus d'avoir des qualités exceptionnelles, tu es pas mal physiquement.

Derek lâcha Stiles et lui fit une bise sur le front, il prit le visage de Stiles dans ses mains et s'approcha de lui pour que leurs visages soient face-à-face.

\- Stiles, moi aussi, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Si j'ai douté de toi ce jour-là, c'est parce que j'ai peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Depuis quelques temps, tu me fais ressentir de drôles de sentiments, de nouvelles sensations. Et j'ai peur, peur d'aimer à nouveau, de faire confiance et surtout à m'attacher à quelqu'un, je ne veux pas te perdre. J'avais peur d'être heureux, peur d'oublier mon passé pour pouvoir avoir un avenir. Depuis un mois, je n'arrive pas à dormir, je ne fais que penser à toi. Je t'aime à un point, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Alors crois en moi, crois en nous.

Derek posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il en avait tellement envie depuis si longtemps. Stiles fut d'abord surpris et se laissa faire. Il apprécia ce moment. Mais il le voulait tellement plus, Stiles décida lui aussi de prendre part à ce baiser et accentuant la pression de leurs lèvres. Stiles mit ses bras autour du cou de Derek pour coller son corps à celui de Derek. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration.

\- Je suis définitivement gay ! Dit Stiles.

\- Tant mieux pour moi alors.

Derek l'embrassa de nouveau.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu ?**

 **Stiles a eu raison ou pas ?**

 **Attention chapitre prochain lemon .**

 **Bonne soirée mes petits louveteaux.**

 **Bises**

 **Emissaire Stilinski**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir la meute,**

 **Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE EST UN LEMON.**

 **RATING M**

 **Donc les personnes qui n'aiment pas peuvent sauter ce chapitre et lire directement le prochain.**

 **Bonne lecture pour les autres.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Le loup s'éloigna une nouvelle fois de Stiles pour les laisser reprendre leur souffle. C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant besoin d'être proche autant d'une personne. Stiles ne le quitta pas du regard, il avait tellement envie de plus. Stiles attrapa le bas du t-shirt du loup pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait revenir et l'attira de nouveau à lui. Derek s'approcha de l'adolescent pour que leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un et l'embrassa. Stiles laissa alors un gémissement de pur plaisir s'évader de sa bouche. Leurs lèvres étaient de plus en plus brûlantes et gonflées dues à leurs nombreuses joutes buccales. Les baisers de Derek étaient la meilleure chose qu'il avait goûté dans sa vie et c'était tellement bon… Stiles ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il entoura alors le corps de Derek avec ses jambes pour se coller à lui. Derek descendit sa main de la nuque pour qu'elle aille en bas du dos, sur les fesses du jeune homme pour qu'enfin leurs érections se rencontrent. Stiles lâcha le t-shirt de Derek et passa ses mains chaudes sous celui du loup, le laissant tremblant. Sa peau était brûlante, une chaleur envahit de nouveau le jeune homme. Il remonta ses mains sur son torse, palpant les tétons durcis par l'excitation. La bosse du pantalon de Derek n'arrêtait pas de grandir, lui laissant de moins en moins de place. La respiration de Derek devenait lourde et brûlante, accompagnée de celle de Stiles qui était lui aussi débordant d'excitation.

Stiles lâcha à regret les lèvres du loup et lui dit :

\- On devrait peut-être aller dans ta chambre, j'ai pas envie qu'Isaac nous voit comme cela !

\- Tu as raison, conclua-t-il en l'embrassant.

Stiles serra ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek et s'accrocha à son cou pour le laisser les conduire dans sa chambre à l'étage. Sur le trajet, Stiles décida de continuer à embrasser Derek, il migra dans le cou de celui-ci pour l'embrasser. Il pouvait sentir les frissons venant de Derek. Derek eut du mal à fermer la porte de sa chambre, tellement il ressentait tout un tas de sensations. Un coup de bassin du jeune homme fit tomber Derek en arrière sur le lit. Prenant le dessus, Stiles était maintenant à califourchon sur lui. Cette position était jouissive pour Stiles. Il se pencha vers lui pour reprendre de nouveau ses lèvres et ainsi retrouver sa jumelle.

Derek se redressa, Stiles était à présent assit sur lui. Le loup posa ses lèvres sur le cou offert de Stiles, léchant la peau, la mordillant, la suçotant, infligeant des rougeurs violacées sur cette peau blanche. Stiles attrapa le bas du t-shirt de Derek et lui retira. Il put enfin admirer son torse. Quand à Derek il n'était pas en reste, il retira la chemise de Stiles faisant sauter au passage plusieurs boutons, dévoilant la pâleur de ce corps parfaitement proportionné. Il put voir qu'il restait encore des séquelles du kidnapping. Derek regarda alors Stiles et il vit celui-ci lui sourire puis se jeta à cœur ouvert sur sa bouche, et c'est dans une danse endiablé que les deux langues se rencontrèrent, tendrement, d'abord amicalement, puis amoureusement et vigoureusement. Leurs respirations se mélangeaient, offrant un cocktail plutôt brûlant sur leurs lèvres déjà enflammées.

Sous les coups de bassin frénétiques de Stiles, leurs érections se frôlaient, laissant quelques gémissements et grognements résonner dans la chambre. Une douce odeur suave s'installa au fur et à mesure. Le désir s'accentuait. Une main maladroite ouvrit le jean de Derek et se posa sur le membre tendu du loup, qui, à ce contact ferma automatiquement ses yeux, bercé par les va-et-vient. Il plaqua sa tête contre l'épaule de l'adolescent, qui bougeait sa main. Des frissons recouvraient la peau de Stiles, des frissons agréables. Derek ouvrit d'un coup sec le jean du jeune et sa main s'empara alors, elle aussi, du sexe hissé, dressé en face du sien. Les deux jeunes hommes se masturbaient à la même cadence. Les battements du cœur de Stiles berçaient le loup, un son agréable, tout simplement remplit d'amour. Derek releva sa tête pour embrasser l'adolescent, en le voyant, son cœur rata un énorme battement. Stiles avait les yeux clos, la tête demi baissée, la bouche ouverte, laissant des petits gémissements s'enfuir, et il tremblait faiblement. Le loup, à cette vision, sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Son odeur envahi toute la pièce, une odeur familière, une odeur douce de cannelle. Cette odeur lui avait tellement manqué durant ce mois. Derek l'aimait bien, elle était devenue une drogue pour lui. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre quand ils sentirent l'orgasme arriver. Chacun reprenait leur respiration. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Stiles commença de nouveau à embrasser le cou de Derek, mais celui-ci l'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- On devrait arrêter avant d'être au point de non-retour.

Stiles joua avec son bassin pour que celui-ci touche celui de Derek pour lui montrer son désaccord.

\- Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler si on continue sur cette voie.

Stiles l'observa attentivement et vit du désir dans les yeux de Derek, mais aussi de la peur. Le loup ne voulait lui pas lui faire du mal. Stiles posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa.

\- Alors ne te retiens pas, mon loup, souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais…

\- Chut ! -Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres-. Je te fais confiance, tu ne me feras aucun mal.

Puis pour prouver ses dires, Stiles prit une des mains de Derek et la posa sur son cœur.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, tu le sens? Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Derek se jeta sur les lèvres de son futur amant. Il tomba en arrière sur lit avec Stiles. Et roula sur le lit pour se retrouver au-dessus de celui-ci. Le loup se débarrassa du reste des vêtements de Stiles. Il voulait le voir nu. Quand il put enfin le contempler, il le trouva juste magnifique. Puis il se débarrassa à son tour de ses vêtements pour se retrouver nu à son tour. Stiles se mit à rougir quand il le vit complètement nu. Derek se mit au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Stiles était un appel au vice. Il descendit doucement sa bouche sur le corps de Stiles, commençant par le cou, il voulait lui laisser un souvenir de cette nuit et montrer à tout le monde à qui était Stiles. Puis il descendit sur son torse. Ses lèvres furent vite remplacées par des coups de langue. Il arriva enfin à la chose qu'il convoitait depuis le début. Il lécha le membre de Stiles de haut en bas puis finit pas le prendre entièrement dans la bouche. Il commença des va-et-vient. Stiles respirait fortement. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ses yeux divaguaient partout dans la salle. Derek passa sa main sur ses bourses les massa pour accentuer son plaisir. Stiles ne tarda pas à venir dans la bouche du loup qui avala en regardant le jeune homme. Derek se releva et alla embrasser Stiles passionnément.

Il délaissa son amant pour alla chercher quelque chose dans sa commode. Il en sortit du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Il alla se mettre entre les jambes de Stiles qu'il écarta. Il versa du lubrifiant sur ma main et commença à masser les fesses de son amant et il entra doucement un doigt. Il attendit que la douleur de Stiles s'estompe puis il bougea lentement son doigt. Le plaisir ne tarda pas à arriver pour nos deux tourtereaux. Les gémissements de Stiles excitaient de plus en plus lui et son loup. Il fit entrer un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt qu'il agita doucement une fois qu'il fut sûr que Stiles soit bien préparé. Il retira ses doigts et alla se positionner devant. Stiles se redressa et l'aida à mettre un préservatif. Stiles ne le quitta pas du regard quand celui-ci entra en lui. Il avait mal, mais il savait que cela allait passer. Il attendit que la douleur passe. Derek s'approcha de Stiles pour l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il descendit de nouveau dans le cou du jeune homme pour lui lécher la carotide. Stiles lui donna un coup de rein pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger. Derek entama ses va-et-vient. Une source de chaleur enflamma les deux corps, le désir était devenu cent fois plus intense, une excitation délicieuse, les rendant ivres d'envie. Derek alla de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort dans ses mouvements. Stiles s'accrocha à son cou pour accentuer cette sensation. Derek atteignit l'orgasme le premier puis suivit de peu par Stiles.

Derek se retira doucement de Stiles et s'allongea à ses côtés. Ils reprirent leur souffle en silence sans se quitter du regard. Stiles s'approcha doucement de Derek, l'entoura de ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur son torse pour s'en servir comme oreiller. Il avait besoin de sentir la respiration de Derek pour se dire que ce n'était pas rêve. Puis il l'embrassa avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Derek attrapa la couverture, les recouvrit pour qu'ils n'aient pas froid. Lui aussi encercla Stiles avec ses bras, il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver, l'embrassa dans les cheveux et s'endormit enfin paisiblement. On pouvait apercevoir un sourire sur son visage.

* * *

 **Alors? Il vous a plu?**

 **Bye, bonne soirée**

 **Bises**

 **Emissaire Stilinski**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir la meute,**

 **voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic.**

 **j'espère qu'ils vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Derek ouvrit doucement les yeux, il sentit qu'il avait chaud. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Stiles dormait à côté de lui. Il était heureux, tout n'était pas qu'un rêve. Il se mit sur le côté pour pouvoir observer son amant. Oui, il pouvait enfin l'appeler comme cela. Il aimait cet homme comme ce n'était pas possible. Il put enfin regarder en détail tous les endroits où il avait été blessé. La plupart de ses blessures avaient pratiquement disparues. Il se promit de ne plus faire revivre cela à Stiles car il ne le méritait pas. Ça avait été la meilleure nuit qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il se mit à sourire se disant qu'il avait de la chance que Stiles veuille bien de lui. Il avait été content d'avoir pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Maintenant il se sentait mieux, Stiles ne s'était pas moqué de lui, au contraire, il l'avait accepté comme il était. Il se promit de faire des efforts pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

\- Bonjour, toi, dit Stiles avec un sourire.

Derek était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas que Stiles venait de réveiller. Stiles s'approcha de Derek et l'embrassa puis poussa doucement Derek sur dos pour qu'il puisse se coller à son corps et le prend dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour, à toi.

Derek resserra son étreinte. Une de ses mains alla dans le dos de Stiles et le caressa doucement.

\- Ah quoi pensais-tu quand je me suis réveillé ? Demanda Stiles.

\- A la chance que j'avais de t'avoir.

Stiles embrassa le torse de Derek.

\- C'est moi qui ais de la chance.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence profitant de la présence de l'autre comme avant. Ils étaient enfin complets.

\- Tu sais quoi Derek, tu es mon attrape-rêves, dit Stiles en posant son menton pour le regarder.

Derek continua ses caresses et regarda Stiles.

\- Quand je suis avec toi je ne fais jamais de cauchemar. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais maintenant je sais. Tu chasses mes cauchemars.

Derek se mit à rire. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait cette comparaison. Il n'y avait que Stiles pour avoir ce genre de pensée. Mais il l'aimait. Derek bascula Stiles sur le lit pour se retrouver au-dessus le lui et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Stiles, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Derek je t'aime.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément et allèrent encore à la découverte de leurs corps.

Stiles descendit les escaliers pour trouver Isaac dans le salon Stiles vit qu'il y avait seulement du café sur la table. Il essaya alors de faire une surprise à Isaac, il avança doucement essayant de se retrouver derrière lui.

\- Tu sais que j'entends ton cœur.

\- Tu m'énerves. Tu ne pouvais pas faire semblant? Demanda Stiles.

Isaac se retourna et se leva pour lui dire bonjour. Stiles le prit dans ses bras comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. C'était devenu une habitude entre eux.

\- Bonjour beau blond.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Pas aussi bien que certain, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Dis, il n'y a pas à manger ? En lui montrant la table.

\- Si dans un endroit qu'on appelle la cuisine. En lui montrant la pièce.

\- En plus tu te moques.

Stiles alla dans la cuisine en lui tirant la langue ce qui fit rire Isaac. Il se réinstalla à sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard Derek descendit lui aussi et alla s'installer à sa place habituelle et se servit une tasse à café. Stiles avait enfin choisit ce qu'il allait manger. Il avait une boite de cookies avec un verre de jus d'orange. Il retourna dans le salon pour rejoindre Isaac. Quand il arriva, il vit que Derek était descendu et c'était installé à côté de lui. Stiles ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec Derek. Que devait-il faire ?

Derek discutait avec Isaac des nouvelles dans le journal quand il sentit Stiles arriver. Il se retourna et vit que Stiles s'était arrêté près d'eux. Il ne bougeait plus. Il sentit que Stiles stressait et avait peur. Il observa Stiles en détails et il vit qu'il observait Isaac et lui en alternance. Derek comprit ce qu'il se passait et attrapa Stiles par la taille pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Il lui prit son verre de jus d'orange et le posa sur la table. Derek reprit alors sa conversation avec Isaac.

\- Tu sais ils vont gagner le championnat s'ils continuent, dit Derek.

\- Si tu le dis.

Stiles, lui, restait silencieux, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il était gêné par la situation. Il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Il sentit les caresses de Derek. Celles-ci lui firent du bien, elles le calmèrent complètement. Stiles regarda alors Derek avec un grand sourire.

\- Stiles tu passes un cookie ? ... Stiles….

\- Euh… oui... tiens…

Il quitta à regret les yeux de Derek et il tendit le paquet de cookies à Isaac.

\- Merci, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu sais que vous êtes mignons comme ça?

\- C'est vrai, tu trouves ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi, je nous trouve mignons, dit Stiles.

\- Je vous félicite tous les deux.

\- Merci ! Dirent-ils en chœur.

Stiles embrassa Derek chastement.

\- Alors c'est fini les câlins ? Dit Isaac avec un sourire.

\- Non, jamais! J'ai assez de bras pour vous faire autant de câlins que vous voulez. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, quoi qu'il arrive, toi et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort, mon pote.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée tous les trois dans le loft. Ils avaient décidé de regarder les séries qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vues. Ce qui avait changé, c'était que Stiles était dans les bras de Derek et l'embrassait dès qu'il en avait envie. Il prit quand même une des mains d'Isaac dans une des siennes pour qu'il ne sente pas exclu. Derek n'aimait pas la relation d'Isaac et Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il les voie ensembles aujourd'hui. Il vit qu'Isaac considérait Stiles comme un frère et c'était pareil pour Stiles. Derek était heureux d'avoir cet homme à ses côtés.

Malheureusement tout avait une fin. Stiles regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était tard. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui. Même s'il n'en n'avait pas très envie.

\- C'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais va falloir que je rentre chez moi, annonça Stiles aux deux loups.

Stiles se leva et alla chercher ses affaires pour partir.

\- Attends Stiles, dit-Derek.

\- Oui ?

\- Avant tu partes, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on fait ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avec les autres ?

\- Ah ça ! Et toi, tu veux quoi ?

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on se cache, je crois pas pouvoir me retenir de t'embrasser.

Stiles se mit à rire.

\- Moi non plus. Écoute, ce soir j'en parle avec mon père et les autres, personnellement je m'en fous complètement de leur avis.

Derek lui sourit, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

\- Moi j'ai une idée et elle se sera drôle, dit Isaac.

Les deux amoureux s'écartèrent et l'écoutèrent.

\- Demain, Derek n'a qu'à venir au lycée.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Je suis d'accord. A demain.

Il alla faire un câlin à Isaac pour le saluer puis embrassa une dernière fois son loup. Et s'en alla.

Il arriva enfin chez lui. Une fois devant la porte, il souffla pour se donner du courage. Il pénétra chez lui et alla dans la cuisine. Son père était en train de mettre la table quand il le vit. Il s'approcha de le lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je me suis tellement inquiété. Tu étais où ? Demanda le père.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout de dire. Mais mangeons si tu veux bien, j'ai faim !

Ils s'installèrent à table et Stiles commença à tout lui raconter. L'histoire des chasseurs qui l'avaient agressé deux mois auparavant, puis le fait que la meute l'avait exclu, puis que Derek et Isaac sont resté à ses côtés pour le soutenir et enfin il lui parla du kidnapping et ce qui s'était passé ce mois-ci.

\- Ce qui nous ramène donc à hier ! Scott m'a demandé de venir à l'entraînement. Et à la fin Derek a voulu que je reste pour parler et une chose en entraînant une autre, on a passé la nuit ensemble, papa. Derek et moi on est sort ensemble.

Le Shérif se mit à rire.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu craquais sur le blond. En fait c'était le brun sur lequel tu craquais.

\- Ça te gêne pas ?

\- Chéri, tu es mon fils. Je t'avoue que je suis un peu surpris. Je croyais que tu aimais les filles, mais bon. Avec ce que vous avez tous les deux traversé, c'est normal que vous vous soyez rapprochés. Il a intérêt à bien te traiter !

\- T'inquiètes pas !

Stiles embrassa son père, l'aida à nettoyer la table et allait pour monter dans sa chambre quand son père lui dit :

\- Invite-le à venir dîner à la maison.

\- Bien Sûr !

Puis il monta enfin dans sa chambre. Il se changea, s'installa dans son lit, envoya un message à Derek pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec son père. Et ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des messages toute la soirée. Il s'endormit tard dans la nuit en pensant au lendemain.

* * *

 **Alors, vous avez aimé?**

 **A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre.**

 **Bises**

 **Emissaire Stilinski.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir la meute,**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic.**

 **J'aimerais remercier mes deux bêtas Blizz et Ninette Liberty Kistune qui ont corrigé cette fic.**

 **Puis j'aimerais vous remercier vous toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ou lu.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire.**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Stiles se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir, il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec Derek. Il se doucha, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de ses amis quand ils apprendraient. Après avoir nettoyé, il partit pour le lycée et alla rejoindre Isaac et la meute qui l'attendaient déjà. Il sortit de sa jeep et alla à leur rencontre. Il les salua et ils entrèrent dans le lycée. Isaac accompagna Stiles à son casier pendant que les autres entrèrent dans la salle.

\- Alors ça c'est bien passé, hier ?

\- Oui, très bien même. Mon père a cru que j'étais amoureux toi.

\- Hein ?

\- Quand je lui ai dit pour moi et Derek, il s'est mis à rire et il a dit qu'il croyait que je préférais les blonds.

Puis il se mit à rire.

\- Je me demande des fois où mon père va chercher ses idées? Au moins on sait d'où cela te viens maintenant.

\- Idiot !

Ils se dirigèrent eux aussi vers leur salle de cours.

\- Pas trop stressé pour ce soir ?

\- Non, en fait, c'est le contraire. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir. Tu vas te moquer de moi si je te dis quelque chose?

\- Mais non, vas-y.

\- Tu vas trouver cela bête, mais il me manque. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être vraiment complet quand il n'est pas là.

\- Dis donc tu es accro.

\- Oh oui ! Vivement que cela t'arrive, on pourra faire des sorties à quatre.

Isaac lui sourit, ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle.

Le reste de la journée, se passa sans encombre. Toute la journée il évita de faire des gaffes et évita de parler de Derek. Il passa une journée normale. Il avait hâte de retrouver son homme après les cours. Le dernier cours venait de finir tout le monde était pressé de partir. Stiles et Isaac décidèrent de prendre leur temps pour que leur plan fonctionne. Quand ils sortirent du lycée, ils virent Derek adossé à sa voiture et la meute qui se dirigea vers lui.

\- T'es prêt ?

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Stiles et Isaac suivirent la meute et restèrent en retrait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Derek ? Demanda Scott.

\- Bonjour à toi, dit simplement Derek.

Stiles regarda Derek et se mit à lui sourire. Il était hypnotisé par son regard. Il ne sentit même pas Isaac qui le poussait vers Derek. Stiles était tellement dans la lune, il n'avait pas soulevé ses pieds et faillit tomber sur Derek qui le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Isaac, tu ne peux pas faire attention, un peu, gronda Derek brusquement à Isaac.

Stiles se redressa doucement pour éviter toute casse. Derek ne le lâcha pas un seul moment.

\- Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Non c'est bon, merci.

Quand Stiles releva la tête et vit le regard de Derek sur lui. Le monde qu'il l'entourait, disparu. Ils étaient seuls au monde, seul Derek comptait. Derek s'approcha doucement de lui, passa ses bras dans son dos. Stiles craqua estimant que leurs retrouvailles allaient trop lentement. Il se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Derek fut surpris par ce geste, seule sa voiture derrière lui l'avait aidé à ne pas tomber. Derek resserra sa prise pour monter à Stiles que lui aussi lui avait manquait. Malheureusement ils durent se séparer quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Stiles se trouvait devant Derek. Le loup se mit derrière et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Euh... quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Scott.

\- Je suis gay comme Malia a dit.

\- Je le savais que j'avais raison, mais je t'aurais plutôt vu avec Blondie derrière, lui montrant Isaac.

\- Mais d'où vous vient cette idée?

Puis se mit à rire en regardant Isaac. Derek resserra sa prise autour de Stiles pour l'aider à se calmer.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Si tu t'inquiètes de savoir si mon père est au courant pour nous, alors sache qu'il l'est et qu'il n'a rien dit et d'ailleurs… j'ai oublié…

Stiles se retourna vers Derek et le regarda.

\- J'ai complètement oublié te le dire, mais mon père t'invite à dîner, mon amour, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir !

Puis ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Félicitations ! Dit Lydia. On est heureux pour vous.

\- Merci.

Chacun commença à partir. Il restait encore Isaac, Derek et Stiles. Stiles les salua et embrassa une dernière fois son amoureux. Il quitta le lycée pour rentrer chez lui. A peine arrivé chez lui, il alla dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs pour avoir sa soirée de libre avec Derek. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il vit que Scott était sur son lit. Il sursauta de surprise.

\- Scott, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu viens de me faire peur ! Tu connais la porte?

\- Je suis là pour te parler de Derek.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec lui.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

\- Il faut que tu te méfies de lui.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui parles, alors, si tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? Que tu acceptes qu'il soit dans la meute ?

Scott resta silencieux, détournant ses yeux. Stiles l'observa et comprit enfin.

\- En fait tu l'utilises ? Tu le gardes car il a les connaissances.

\- Euh… Non ! Derek est un homme dangereux, c'est un loup garou ! En plus il se transforme complètement en loup. Il ne peut pas aimer. Il ne ressent rien pour toi, il s'amuse avec toi, tu n'es qu'un jouet pour lui.

Stiles décida de le laisser finir avant de parler. Il commençait à sentir la colère à monter en lui.

\- T'as fini ?

\- Euh... oui…

\- Tu te fous pas un peu de moi ? Tu oses dire que Derek est dangereux car c'est un loup-garou et qu'il se transforme entièrement ? Et toi t'es quoi, un chien ? Non t'es aussi un loup-garou et en plus un alpha ! Et quand tu te transformes tu ressembles à Peter. Tu fais peur ! Si je dois avoir peur de quelqu'un, c'est de toi pas de lui. C'est le seul de loup que je connaisse qui sait se maîtriser.

\- Stiles mais…

\- Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. As-tu déjà écouté un seul de mes conseils, toi ? Puis tu te trompes ! Tu ne connais pas Derek comme moi je le connais. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien et qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- C'est simple, c'est un des seuls qui ne pas trahi, il a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a soutenu quand j'avais besoin de lui. Donc tais-toi, t'as rien à dire.

\- Si j'ai mon mot à dire !

\- Au nom de quoi ?

\- Je suis ton alpha !

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Tu me prends pour quoi ?

\- Tu es mon bêta. Tu dois m'obéir !

\- Non t'es sérieux. Je rêve, tu as pété un plomb? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je suis pas ton bêta ! Je ne suis pas un objet. Une chose qu'on prend et qu'on jette.

Scott commença lui aussi à s'énerver. Depuis quand Stiles était comme ça ? Ses yeux commençaient à changer de couleur.

\- Je peux t'obliger à m'obéir, dit-Scott.

\- Tu me dégouttes Scott ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais si peu de considération pour moi. Pourtant j'ai toujours été là pour moi, qu'importe les problèmes, qu'importe comment tu te comportais avec moi, j'étais toujours là. Mais toi tu m'as lâché comme une merde ! Va-t'en ! Reviens me voir quand tu seras redevenu l'ancien Scott.

Stiles se retourna pour quitter sa chambre, mais il fut propulser contre le mur par Scott.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Dit Scott.

\- Aie !

\- Je vais de te mo….

Scott se retrouva expulser à l'autre bout de la chambre.

\- Dégage de là, Scott avant que je te tue, hurla la voix de Derek.

Scott se releva et quitta la chambre de Stiles, laissant les deux amoureux. Derek reporta son intention sur Stiles.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai connu pire, dit-il avec un sourire.

Derek le prit dans ses bras et renifla son odeur. Derek posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir être avec moi ?

Stiles mit une de ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et se mit à les caresser.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur mon choix. Je t'aime mon loup et sache que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de Scott. Son avis je m'en fiche complètement. La seule personne qui aurait son mot à dire, c'est mon père. Et lui, il est pour ! De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas me séparer de toi. Je suis trop accro à toi pour te laisser partir.

Derek regarda Stiles dans les yeux, il vit de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Derek l'embrassa passionnément.

Depuis ce jour, chaque semaine, Derek venait manger chez le Shérif avec Isaac. A eux quatre, ils avaient créé une nouvelle famille.

* * *

 **Alors ce dernier chapitre?**

 **Un commentaire?**

 **Si vous avez des requêtes vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.**

 **Bonne soirée.**

 **Emissaire Stilinski.**


End file.
